


We've Been Here Before

by FlyingDovahkiin



Series: Woven Together [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BAMF Arthur, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Arthur, Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDovahkiin/pseuds/FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Nora somehow knew him, and judging from the look in his eyes...he knew her too.  That look--the same one she'd seen on Nate's face when she revealed he was going to be a father--was obvious as she stepped up to meet him.And it was as if her body jolted back to life after sleepwalking across the city in pursuit of truth.Of her son.Arthur Maxon had finally found her, after generations of Maxon men tried and failed to do so.  What did Roger Maxon have to say about her? Why was it so important to find Nora Robinson of Vault 111?______________________A story with a certain element of deja vu, which is explained later on.Note: Yeah, they bang.  The build up is worth it.  :)This is the first installment of a series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site. So far I've written a good 60+ pages of this story, and I'm hoping it doesn't bore anyone. Feedback is welcome. :)

We’ve Been Here Before  
Chapter 1  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shaun was alive.  
The idea permeated her thoughts, replaying on loop again and again as she waited for the elevator doors to open.  
Shaun is alive.  
_My_ son is **alive.**  
And she’d killed her husband’s killer responsible for Shaun’s kidnapping.  
Her fingertips were tingling, the rush of adrenaline fading as she opened the door leading to the rooftop access. She could feel herself begin to shake, adrenaline replaced by anger.  
Her mind was silent. Sound didn’t seem to reach her, her ears ringing as she walked to the balcony. She looked out at the Commonwealth she’d already been across, thinking of how long it had taken to get to where she was.  
Months. It had taken months since she left the vault to track down her son’s kidnapper, to find any sign that her son was still alive.  
At first, she tried to go it alone, rejecting any opportunity to team up with anyone to find him. But that only took her so far before she went back to the Minutemen, somehow still alive after a run-in with super mutants.  
Now here she was, General of the Minutemen with settlements and a blossoming army intent on protecting the commonwealth from anything or anyone who threatened to destroy it.  
Between barn raisings and establishing supply lines between settlements, she looked for every scrap of information about where her son could have been taken. She fought to see the truth in all of the tips given to her, instead of seeing what her anger wanted her to see. She approached it like she would a case: logically, coolly, and methodically. She used her anger to guide her, channeling it into a single flame that never went out.  
Every step she took burned, that desire to find the helpless child she’d carried, overwhelming. Nightmares of that day, of Nate slumping in his chair after he was shot, gave her many sleepless nights.  
But she wasn’t alone. Preston would normally sit up with her as they sat around the fire, both unable to sleep. MacCreedy would clean his rifle, talking about Duncan and trading stories with Nora about her own son. Hancock would talk about the shenanigans he pulled on people in Goodneighbor, and how much he hated his brother. Piper would talk about Nat, and crazy adventures in interviewing and getting the next big scoop for Publick Occurances.  
Everything she did aside from chasing down leads was just biding her time until the next clue came along, or until the results were ready.  
And then Nick gave her the lead that brought her to this place, in this moment, with Kellog’s blood on her hands. No one witnessed what she did but herself, having not brought anyone with her to see her explode.  
But she didn’t explode. No, she kept it together as she methodically sliced his ankles and pushed him down to the ground. There he stayed, grinning up at her as she took every synth down in that room before returning to her prey. He tried to speak, which she answered by poking a hole in his windpipe. She would never forget the look he gave her when she showed how little she cared about what he had to say.  
He’d kept a diary on his terminal, anyway. Nothing he could have said would have helped anything, or anyone. He told her all she needed to know before she was picking up cybernetic implants from his body.  
“We are the Brotherhood of Steel.” A booming voice from above pulled her from her thoughts, the numbness in her body finally leaving as she looked up to see the largest zeppelin she’d ever seen.  
Why did it feel so familiar? Her heart quickened at the sight of it, and the longer she looked at it, the more at-home she felt. Her hand was already inching for her dagger, sheathed at her side: she still had no idea where she had gotten it. It wasn’t Nate’s, she’d realized recently, when she found tiny initials carved into its wooden hilt.  
A.M.: her only clue to its owner, who had somehow placed it in her hands while she was sleeping in cold storage.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He watched in fascination as he looked out from the viewing room over the Commonwealth.  
After so many preparations, they were finally there. There he stood, surrounded by men and women who stood in united purpose, his heart pounding in his chest. Silence fell heavy on the shoulders of everyone on deck; electricity seemed to buzz in the air, spurred by the excitement of traveling to a new place they’d never been before.  
The road ahead of them would be dangerous—they had work to do.  
The Elder let his soldiers cheer when they docked, before returning back to his station. Once alone for the first time in days, his hand slipped into his coat pocket to touch the item within, his heart immediately calming. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and ordering them, grounding himself even when he was so far above the scorched Earth.  
This was the first time he’s ever been out of the Capitol Wasteland, yet he had never felt so familiar even with his old stomping grounds. Something just…fit, clicked in place when they docked, and for the first time in his entire life he felt as if he were closer to his goal.  
Closer to the pull that had begun as a quiet tug and was now a pleasant song, playing notes only he could hear. Everything seemed right where it was supposed to be, and that was just the way he liked it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Nora walked into Nick’s office that same day, eager to share every scrap of information she could with the detective. She found him alone, his assistant Ellie sleeping in a nearby bed in the small, two-story office.  
Smoke curled in the air above the Detective’s head, his back turned as he looked over a file. He put out the cigarette he’d been smoking in the dirty ashtray on his desk after turning around to face her, a sheepish smile growing on his lips. Nora returned the expression with a shy smile of her own, but she knew it wasn’t convincing. Somehow, she’d forgotten what it was like to smile.  
To be happy.  
“He’s with the Institute, Nick.” She said. He gestured to the chair opposite his desk, scooting closer to his notepad to take notes. He couldn’t tear himself away from her gaze, though, so he opted for pouring whiskey into two small, well-loved glasses, before offering her one of them.  
He waited. He knew she needed time to process, before the whole weight of this situation hit her.  
“I need to find a way in.” She said, holding her full glass. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his, and he could see the silent storm raging in her eyes. Pure determination set her jaw, anger so focused like a laser beam set her spine straight. She was rigid, stiff, and Valentine could feel the emotion tingling from her fingertips.  
“OK.” Valentine said. “Tell me what happened with Kellogg.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He needed to get off this ship.  
The Capital Wasteland used to be his stomping ground, and the need to have his boots on the ground again was roaring in his ears. The Prydwen was truly a marvel, he knew, he’d even had a hand in building the vessel. But it had been two weeks since he was grounded, and he’d be damned if he would let anyone stop him from leaving the ship for a short time.  
He waited until nightfall to make his escape, having finished the paperwork for the next four days, and a stiff order for no one to even walk up to his quarters on the Prydwen. He made a show of being buried in duties after landing at the Boston airport that no one dared to bother him.  
Except for Ingram, who was smiling knowingly down at him from her power armor frame. The very corners of his mouth twitched in response, before he was escorted to the deck in a basic suit of power armor. Nothing special—something one of the Knights would use—and Ingram, to her credit, kept a straight face when she told one of the pilots to start a vertibird. He caught others around him giving him suspicious looks as he climbed into the bird alone.  
Good, Maxon thought. They know something is off. They’ve been trained well.  
Ingram nodded to him before giving the signal for the pilot to take him down. Arthur nodded back, giving a quick salute before they descended to the ground below.  
Of course, he knew he’d have company from the moment he stepped foot out of the airport. He wasn’t trying to leave everything behind, not in a million years—but he was known to his security detail as restless for the best reasons. He needed to take care of certain things himself, missions he would give to himself…and something more personal.  
Something passed down from generation to generation through the Maxon line, the search for a person who may never have existed lasting what seemed forever. A simple note, with very little explanation from the one who’d written it.  
Nora Robinson, Sanctuary Hills, Vault 111.  
No one else was trusted with this old and crumbling note, except Maxon men. From one dying hand to the next, it was entrusted. No one else, not their wives, significant others, no one. No one knew of this mission. What he was to do if he found this Nora Robinson—he had no idea.  
But he knew exactly where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the kind reviews!  On with the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________

It didn’t take much to navigate his way to Vault 111.  
He bypassed the growing settlement of Sanctuary Hills for now, making a mental note that it was on its way to being built up. He pushed the button for the elevator, and winced when he heard an incessant beeping sounding loud and clear, violently piercing the air around him. He went to stand on the lift, his heart in his throat when it finally began to lower him into the depths of the vault.  
He clutched his piece of paper, a name he’d known since his father died hastily scribbled on it.  
Why was it so important? Why did the Maxon Heirs protect it so?  
The creak of his power armor in such a quiet place unnerved him. The elevator creaked to a halt at the bottom, and it was so quiet that he almost forgot to breathe. The air had a sort of heaviness to it, and he could hear every little sound echo in the entry room.  
He had to break that silence, he knew, in order to dig up any information on the Mystery Woman. He went for the terminals first, one-by-one, and discovered very quickly what sort of experiment the residents of this vault had gone through.  
Eyes wide, he moved toward the cryogenic storage, peering into pods as he made his way to each terminal at the end of each row. There was no other way to know who was whom, but as he searched through the names, he felt a sense of dread.  
What if she wasn’t here all along? What if the intel had been wrong? What if the Maxon heirs would never find the answer to this damned scrap of paper with a mystery name on it?  
He was almost afraid to check the central chamber, but when he did, he stopped cold at what he saw.  
There a woman sat looking up at another pod. Somehow, he just…knew it was her.  
It was as if the entire world…felt right.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She only had to live through her husband’s murder’s memories long enough to get the information she needed. Of course, she was numb when she came back to Vault 111, where it all began…where it all ended. She sat looking up at Nate, perfectly preserved, except for the wound in his chest.  
It wasn’t time to bury him, yet. Not until she found their son. Not until she was ready to let him go. She had a long way to go before she could make things right enough so she could live with herself, but she was walking that path now.  
She’d been so deep in thought that when she looked up, there was a figure in full power armor standing in the doorway. She startled; that was the very last sight she expected to see, and for a moment she wondered if it was Paladin Danse from the Brotherhood.  
“I apologize, Miss.” The voice was distorted through the helmet, the speaker buzzing with feedback. “I did not mean to intrude.”  
“Paladin Danse?” She asked, rising.  
__________________  
Could he tell her? Absolutely not. Did he want to? More than anything. But right now, he had to be careful—was she meant to die by his hand? What was he to do with her? What would she do to him if she ever found out? What did that age-old note want him to do with this information?  
There was no way to be sure. But right now, he needed to figure out how to get her where he could keep an eye on her, every minute of every day.  
He needed to get her aboard the Prydwen, and he had no idea how to make this happen.  
Until she confused him for Paladin Danse, one of his most trusted brother in arms. He held back a relieved sigh, and nodded.  
“I’m ready to go when you are.” She said, taking one last look at the man in the ice coffin. Maxon looked away, giving her a moment to collect herself. “I…can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
“Lead the way.” He said, gesturing. She nodded, winding her way back toward the entrance, before coming to a stop at the lift. She looked up at him, her brows furrowed and words dying on her tongue.  
“Do you need something?” He asked, the way Danse used to ask him. He tried to get that pause in there, the way Danse wedged pauses in his words to give more time for it to mean something. She looked away, trying to figure something out before speaking once again.  
“Danse, you know I’m the General of the Minutemen.” She said, looking back up into his eyes. Maxon’s eyebrows rose sky-high behind the helmet, but he nodded as if he knew. As if Danse knew. “Won’t it be a conflict of interest when I’m in the Brotherhood?”  
She couldn’t have asked a better person, Maxon thought. “Put the Brotherhood first, and everything else will work out.” He said. “It sounds simple, because it is. You know what we believe in, what motivates us and our personal mission. Walk in line with that, and you’ve got a whole brotherhood to back you up. Wherever, whenever.”  
She tilted her head. “OK. My mind is made up, then.” She said. “Take me to your leader.”  
It took everything—every ounce of practiced restraint—not to laugh. Not that he laughed often, but the whole situation was too beautiful not to appreciate.  
“Let’s get going, then.” He said, smirking.  
“General.” She turned to see Preston Garvey approaching her, and she smiled politely.  
“Preston.” She said, nodding to him. He looked up at the armored figure behind her, and the Paladin nodded, which Preston returned.  
“New paint job?” He asked, gesturing to the power armor.  
“I like to switch them out, give them some air.” Maxon said. Preston smiled, chuckling.  
“Still smells of Brotherhood to me.” He teased, before turning to his General. “Look, Nora…I know you’re set on joining up. I’m not here to change your mind—you’re smart enough on your own. I want you to know that we are always here for you, and you will always be our General.”  
Nora nodded, deep in thought. “Thank you, Preston.” She said, softly. “Take care of our settlements while I’m gone.” She said. He nodded, giving her a salute before walking off to finish his patrol.  
“He respects you.” The Paladin said, his voice soft enough to know the comment was only meant for her. She sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear before turning to him.  
“We’ve been through a lot together,” she said. “We’ve been rebuilding the Commonwealth one settlement at a time.” She smiled softly. “It’s been months of barn raisings, plowing fields…chasing off Super Mutants and other undesirables, but we’ve made progress. Everyone has.” They were walking side by side now. “People are happy, talking about the future they’ve invested in with their hard work. They have hope again.”  
The Paladin was silent, more silent than she’d ever heard him—he was always the talkative one. Come to think of it, he was acting a bit strange.  
“Do you think the Brotherhood will work with us?” She asked.  
“Absolutely.” His answer held no hesitation, the timing instantaneous. “I’m sure the Elder will value a connection with the Minute Men.”  
“I will have to ask this Elder of yours.” She said, walking ahead of him to unlatch the gate for them to exit through.  
Little did she know how much she made the Elder smile for the first time in years, and he had a feeling it wasn’t the last time she would coax that reaction from him.  
At dusk they stopped to rest at Sunshine Tidings, one of the first settlements she helped settle.  
Settlers were just beginning to light the oil lamp posts around the place, providing a warm, comforting glow as they walked in. Nora took the time to walk through the crops, her hand trailing over the growing razor grain as she closed her eyes.  
Maxon knew they would have noticed him missing by now. He’d never been gone for longer than a few hours at a time without contacting who he needed to. But now that he forgot his radio, he had to rely on getting to the police station. Of course, doing that when it was dark would not be ideal, and if he got himself hurt…he would never hear the end of it with Cade.  
So he just watched. This was the woman several generations of men were trying so hard to find. This was the mystery woman he had dreamed about finding, when none other Maxon could. She looked…different than everyone else. Cleaner, smoother. She looked like those pre-war house wives in the old magazines and advertisements, yet she was rough around the edges from having been in the wasteland for any amount of time.  
What was so special about her that his whole family line put themselves in danger to find her?  
He wanted to pick her brain. He wanted to lay her out and figure out what made her tick, what made her the obsession of his family. Who was she? What did her parents do? How did she come to lead the Minutemen? Was she elected by the peoples of the Commonwealth? What was her relationship with people who weren’t Minutemen?  
Why was she so beautiful, but mournful whenever she opened her eyes? Why was she grieving? Why were her soft smiles there only for show?  
“Danse?” She was waving at him. He snapped out of his reverie, stepping closer to where Nora was standing.  
“I was deep in thought.” He replied, softly.  
“I noticed.” She said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, but it was pleasing to see nonetheless. “Let’s grab something to eat in the dining hall.”  
Uh-oh, Arthur thought. He’d have to take off his helmet. In front of everyone.  
“Actually, Nora, I think I will turn in for the night.” He said. “I think I drank some contaminated water or something.”  
She gave him a discerning look, before she crossed her arms and sighed.  
“OK. We both know you’re not Danse.” She said.  
Shit. Better cut the crap early. He reached up and removed his helmet. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she let out a small ‘wow’ as she stepped closer.  
“You look just like him.” She said, her tone almost reverent. She smiled softly, a real smile, as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. “God, it’s uncanny.”  
Arthur’s eyes widened and his eyebrows were as high up on his face as they could go. What…?  
“You’re a Maxon.” She said. “I’d bet caps on it. Talk about a genetic stamp…he wasn’t kidding.”  
“H-how?” He stuttered out. His eyebrows knitted together. “How did you know?”  
She smiled, a true, brilliant smile. His heart seemed to stop. “I knew Roger.”  
“How?” Arthur asked, picking up his jaw from the ground. “You’re…you—“  
“I’m over 200 years old.” She said, leading him to the kitchens. A few people were trickling into the dining area, where everyone else sat eating and laughing, telling tales of high adventure and talking about the latest gossip circulating through the settlements.  
“Wait…the vault you were in.” He said. “It was Cryo. You were…preserved.” He said, blushing. “How did you know my ancestor?” He asked, confused, his mind muddied and slow. She seemed to notice something change in his voice, and she worried herself over him.  
“Can you…get out of the armor?” She asked, spooning fresh corn onto two plates. Arthur nodded, before walking to an unoccupied corner. She heard the familiar hiss a minute later as he stepped out, sweat plastered to his orange jumpsuit. He came around the armor and was handed a plate of fresh veggies, and some sort of meat.  
It smelled so good.  
Nora nodded to a smaller table in the corner, away from everyone else. He sighed in relief; it had been a long day, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had fresh food like this. They sat down, and he proceeded to politely wolf down what turned out to be a roasted Brahmin and a healthy helping of corn, carrots, tatos and silt beans. Somehow, the mutfruit that was used as a jam went very well with everything on his plate, and he heard himself moan in pleasure. He looked up from his plate to see Nora wearing a shit-eating-grin as she, too, stuffed her face.  
“You’re going to love breakfast.” She said. “Leda bakes fresh bread every day.” He raised his eyebrow, questioning, and Nora nodded. “You’ll see.” She said.  
Arthur waited until they were finished eating before he asked about Roger.  
“I grew up with him.” She said. “We always played together, studied together. He enlisted, while I decided to go to Law School.” She shook her head, smiling. “He was destined to enlist. He was always so smart about tactics, and he’d outsmart anyone at school. He played the long game, he was very patient. Thought when he met Lizzy he’d marry her.” She looked a little sad, but she continued anyway. “I think he respected her too much to ask. Maybe they weren’t like that to each other, the way Nate and I were.” She bit her lip, getting quiet. She looked into his eyes, then looked away. He noticed the goosebumps on her arms, and he looked around a moment before grabbing a nearby blanket and draping it over her.  
The way she looked at him in wonder, in awe; that moment was the one that he realized the purpose of that scrap of paper, written by the hand of his own relative.  
Roger had loved her. He had no idea, no grasp of what sort of love he held for Nora Robinson, but he loved her enough to pass on her name and whereabouts to his own son.  
He wanted Nora to be protected, because he couldn’t be there to protect her…one last time. He wanted to take care of his best friend, so much so that he never mentioned her in any of his journals. Not because he didn’t remember her, or that she didn’t mean anything to him—but because she meant everything to him. It was as if he was repaying her kindness in some way that transcended centuries worth of time, and she was the only one alive who could tell him what kind of man Roger Maxon used to be.  
Without thinking about it, he was taking the scrap of paper from his wallet and handing it to her.  
“This was passed down through generations of Maxon sons.” He said as she took it into her hand. She read it, then looked up, her chest betraying her emotions as she breathed quicker. “The one mission we would never let go, and never tell anyone about.” He said. “Not even those we trusted most.”  
She looked back up to catch his gaze, her eyes filling with tears. Her breath hitched. “This is…his handwriting.” She said, barely tracing the letters scribbled in ballpoint pen. “I thought, all this time, he’d forgotten me.”  
“As you can see, Nora,” Arthur said. “That’s not true.” She laughed, sniffling at the same time. Arthur couldn’t tear himself away from watching her.  
“Dammit Roger.” She said, shaking her head. “Always playing the long game.” She sighed, wearing a bittersweet smile. “Thank you.” She said, placing her hand over his. He placed a hand over hers, squeezing her hand.  
“Arthur.” He said, softly. “Call me Arthur. Always.” Her eyes were wide for a second.  
“Does this mean I won’t be accepted into your ranks?” She asked.  
“You’re the General of the Minutemen.” He said simply, smirking. “You are my equal. I refuse to assume command over someone so revered by not only the Maxon family, but the Commonwealth.”  
Nora smiled, not taking her eyes off his. There they sat, smiling at one another, holding hands until someone cleared their throat.  
“Nora.” An elderly woman said, waving at her. “Go to bed!”  
“Hello to you too, Leda.” She said, beaming.  
“Go get some sleep! Get out of my kitchen!”  
They escaped with all limbs attached, with Arthur’s power armor left behind. A man should never tempt his fate when an elderly matron was involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. It's encouraging!  
> Now, onto the next chapter.  
> FYI: Remember this is explicit. Sex is going to happen.

______________________________________________________  
Arthur was up early. He grabbed his power armor and found a power station bay, which he noticed was well-used and well-loved. The tools needed to tune up his suit were all there, and all ready to be used. He got to work, knowing they would have to head out very soon if they wanted to make it to the police station.   
Halfway through removing a rivet so he could take a look at the knee joints, he heard someone start to yell. He was up and grabbing his pistol in less than two seconds, moving his way out of the barn where he was working, and saw that the one yelling was one of the settlers.  
They were getting into formation to take on charging Super Mutants.   
“Nora?” He asked a passing settler. They pointed to the front of the barricades, where she stood proudly with a smile on her face.   
She was the only person on the front lines. She unsheathed her sword, taking a strong fighting stance as three mutants came up on her. He tensed: they were raising giant boards for great swings.   
He ran to join her, but the mutants were down before he even got to her. She skillfully stepped out of the way of their boards, then spun and brought all her strength down with her sword to cut off their hands. The mutants yeowled in pain, blood gushing from the clean wounds she had given them.  
Nora was creative, he thought, as he saw her plunge her sword into the ankle of another mutant, causing him to fall to the ground. She then got on top and put a dagger into his eye, its body going limp. She used her assailant’s bodies as shields and also weapons, and never did she drop her sword to switch it out for a gun.   
After all that, she still had enough energy to race after the ones who were getting away, sword in hand. She threw daggers into their skulls, dropping at least two more simultaneously before Arthur finally caught up, putting well-aimed bullets in the rest who were getting away. Nora turned to face him, her face and clothes splattered with blood, her chest heaving with the adrenaline singing in her veins.   
Arthur couldn’t believe such a savage woman could exist until that very moment. And gods above, did he love her.  
“Let’s go.” He said, stepping closer to her. She nodded, looking up into his eyes, making his own heart skip a beat.   
How was she so…perfect?   
They got back to the barn and Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Just one look at her, the smell of her after a fight was intoxicating. He braced himself against the workbench, his back to her as he tried to quell the pure lust and passion flooding his entire being. He took deep breaths, closing his eyes, not hearing her step up behind him and bit his lip when she tapped his shoulder. His cock twitched happily at her touch, and he could feel his body chanting for more.   
I am more than my desires, Arthur told himself. Get it under control, Maxon.  
“Nora,” his voice was husky, deep and raw when it came out. He turned to look at her, with his reaction to her very obvious, pressing against his jumpsuit. Her eyes widened, her breath hitching as she stepped closer.  
“Arthur…” She said, her eyes once again locked with his. He could almost feel her skin beneath his fingertips, almost as a memory. It was on the tip of his consciousness, but he had to bring himself back down to the moment now.  
He stepped forward so they were toe-to-toe, so close he could feel her breathing quicken. He waited a second, catching his breath, searching for any way to bring himself back to sanity. His breathing matched hers, and he was losing face second by second.  
“Can you…give me a minute?” He asked. Suddenly, the spell was broken, and Nora nodded, blushing profusely. “I’ve got to put my armor back together before we…head out.” He said. It sounded painful, the way he said it, but he knew logic was right. He had to get back. And then…anything that happened later...  
“Yeah.” She said, backing away. “I’ll be washing up. Come find me when you’re ready.” She gave him an embarrassed smile before she was gone, leaving the image of her washing blood from her body so infuriatingly vivid in his mind.   
God, how he would have loved to join her.  
____________________________________________________________

Nora couldn’t believe it. Any of it.   
Her mind was blown, and then she was feeling like a teenager again. From one moment to another, she knew exactly who she was and what her goals were, and then all of that disappeared.   
Just because of the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her…the way she smiled when she was around him. He looked like Roger, yes, but there were some stark differences in everything Arthur was.   
Arthur was not Roger.  
And Arthur was not Nate.  
The bar of soap she was using slipped from her hands, and she cursed when it hit her toes. How could she let herself get that close to another man when Nate was still dead, and their son was missing? How dare she move on so quickly, and how dare she use Arthur as a mere stepping stone in her chaotic healing process.  
If she was healing at all.  
And never mind that she was over two hundred years his senior.  
After taking a deep breath, she turned off the shower and pushed her hair back away from her face, grabbing her towel and stepping out. She had to be more responsible than that, for numerous reasons. She had her questions that needed to be answered, and she had to enter the Institute for that to happen. She knew Arthur was a member of the Brotherhood—a trader from the Capitol Wasteland told her all about them and how they came to be—but had no idea what his ranking would be. He said they’d be equals, but how? Was he someone higher up if he suggested that their rank matched because she was General of the Minutemen?  
Nora dressed in something simple—a Sunset Sarsparilla tee with some jeans—and layered her combat armor over that. She pulled her hair back into a low bun, and she headed out to meet Maxon.  
He was sitting outside, eating the last of a mutfruit when she emerged from the showers.  
Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she looked all business. Good, Arthur thought. We’ve got a lot to do. It would be much easier to go back to his role of Elder if they remained professional. He ignored the feeling of his heart sinking and kept his emotions under control when he stood to greet her.   
“Nora.” He said, nodding. She gave him a soft smile in acknowledgment, nodding back to him.  
“Arthur.” She returned. Gods above, below, wherever they were, the way she said his name almost had him undone. He pulled himself together, bringing a ragged backpack onto the picnic table.   
“Leda put this together for us.” He said, the corners of his mouth betraying a smile. Nora smiled, opening the bag and pulling out a fresh loaf of bread.   
“Oh, Leda.” She said, holding the bread up to her nose to inhale the most wonderful scent in the world. “She even packed some jam and butter.” She said, in a hushed, reverent tone. Arthur didn’t stop the soft smile that played on his lips as he watched her react, his heart fluttering as she closed her eyes to let the scent of fresh bread wash over her senses. “Where is she? I have to hug her.”  
“She said to leave her alone, that she’s terrible at goodbyes.” Arthur said.   
“Oh…sweet Leda.” She said. “I’m going to remember this forever.” She said, putting the bread back into her pack as if it was a beloved artifact.   
I’m going to remember this forever, too, Nora. He thought to himself as she shouldered her backpack.   
“Ready?” She asked. He took this moment to hop into his power armor, then nodded after putting on his helmet.   
“Let’s go.”  
_____________________________________________

The arrived at the police station early that night, having killed some feral ghouls on their way in. She was happy to see Haylen still there, but they had no idea where their fearless leader, Paladin Danse, was located.  
“He said something about the Elder not reporting back in.” Haylen said, clearly worried. Nora’s eyebrows shot up, then she looked over at Arthur. He took off his helmet, and Haylen immediately saluted in the most rigid salute Nora had ever seen her give.   
Well, that answered some questions.  
“Elder! Welcome back!” She said quickly. “Please, come this way. Lancer Captain Kells has given an order for anyone meeting the Elder to bring him back to the Pyrdwen promptly.”  
Arthur saluted back. “At ease, Scribe Haylen. If you could send for a Vertibird, I would be much appreciative.” Haylen nodded, saluted again, and went back inside to get on the radio.   
“Elder, huh?” Nora asked, not even trying to hide the smirk on her face.   
“Time to be official.” He said, a smile in his voice. He sounded tired. He turned to her before hitting the release on his power armor, stepping out from it. He stepped up to her at a respectful distance. “Remember, Nora.” He said. “You are my equal, and you will be treated as such. You are not only allowed but encouraged to call me by my first name.”  
“And vice-versa.” She said, nodding. “Should I have worn something more official?” She asked, self-conscious. He smiled softly.   
“You look great, Nora.” He said, his voice husky. She bit her lip as she looked at him, feeling herself blush at his attention.   
They both looked up with they heard a sound not unlike a helicopter just above the police station. Their ride was there, and there was no going back once they were on.   
“Arthur.” She said, still watching the bird land. She could feel him look at her. “I need to tell you…what happened to me.”  
“Only when you’re ready.” He said. She looked over to see a tender look of concern on his face, and she could feel her hair stand on end.  
___________________________


	4. Chapter 4

One thing became startlingly clear when they were in the vertibird bound for the Prydwen.  
The more he was around her, the less he ever wanted her to leave his sight. He wanted to always be there, to protect her, to be her knight at her side. Something was oddly calming about the thought, but he knew his reach had to extend ever further than that if he was to keep her safe.  
He had no idea how his feelings turned to this so quickly—he’d been infatuated before---but this was so new and sudden that he had no idea what to make of it. Something that used to be asleep in the back of his mind was waking up when he was with her, and he was becoming even more curious to find answers. That dormant side of his mind was itching, reaching for something to wake it up the rest of the way, and it seemed to be reaching across time and space to touch Nora’s mind.   
The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. She had believed him when she was given the family secret, but there was no knowing how much else she would believe. He couldn’t tell her, not yet, what her presence did to him. He would keep that in his heart for now and get to know who she was as a person, and not the Maxon family legend.   
Something clicked in his brain when they saw the Prydwen from the Vertibird. Gone were the fantasies and things that were about him: he was Elder now, and this was his ship, filled with his loyal soldiers. He looked at Nora to see her posture becoming even more stiff. He knew he would miss the sway of her hips when she walked in front of him, the easy smiles he coaxed from her. But now it was time to see General Robinson step up into that leadership role, just as she would see him stepping into the role of Elder.  
She looked at him, giving him a stiff nod as they docked. He returned it, and stepped from the bird onto the deck.   
Instantly, there were soldiers saluting. Before he returned that salute, he turned and offered a hand to the General, who took it gracefully to help her onto the deck. Then he turned, with a stiff salute and the phrase that felt like home.  
“Ad Victoriam.” He said. His eyes caught those of Lancer Captain Kells, who was walking up to him.  
“Elder.” He offered a stiff salute. Maxon gave him one in response. “I’m sure you have an explanation as to why you disappeared.”  
“I do, Captain.” He said, his voice commanding and non-yielding. “May I introduce General Robinson of the Commonwealth Minutemen.” He gestured to her, and she nodded politely. “Gather our command together in the meeting room. We’ve a lot to talk about.”  
“Yes, Elder.” The Captain looked pleased, and a little relieved. He nodded to the General. “General.” He took his leave to find everyone in command.   
“You are all excused.” He said to everyone else. They saluted, and went back to their stations. Maxon waited for a beat before turning to Nora, who was looking at him, waiting for the next move. “I’ll give you the tour while they get everyone together.” He said, gesturing in front of him. “Ladies first.” He said, the very corner of his lips betraying a smirk. He couldn’t help but notice the slight blush she had on her face, her own lips betraying the soft smile displayed for him.  
“Thank you, Elder.” She said, walking in front of him. “You’ll have to tell me where to go…since I don’t know my way yet.”  
“Don’t worry.” He said. “I’ll never let you get lost.”  
“I’ll hold you to that, Arthur.”  
__________________________

Nora was impressed.   
With the Prydwen, its troops...everything.  
She kept her thoughts to herself, nodding politely as Arthur showed her around, and she noticed his own change in gait and the way he carried himself around the Prydwen. She easily matched his commanding presence with her own, her days as a lawyer long since passed but not forgotten.  
It felt good.  
He stopped at the hall leading toward a large room, and nodded toward a room off of that room. He closed the door behind them, and Nora couldn’t help but feel like she was ten again sitting in the principal’s office for hitting Jimmy in the crotch after he tried to pull her hair.   
“The suspense is killing me.” She said, turning to face him. He shook his head, making a calming gesture with his hand.  
“I want to say something.” He said. “Something only to you.”   
“I’m all ears.” She said, her eyebrows raised in question.   
“I’m going to tell them about the paper.” He said, watching for a reaction. “Roger wanted them all to know, according to his will.” He said. “It’s going to get heavy when I read from his will. He...had a whole section about you. He refused to let anyone read his will until you were found.”   
Nora started to laugh. Maxon was confused, his expression begging for answers.   
“Arthur…”She said, her eyes tearing up. “He knew I was a lawyer and he always joked that I’d be the first to see his will.” She said, smiling. Beaming. “He said anything else was just a rough draft without my legal expertise. I had no idea how literally he meant it.”  
“So it was...just a joke?” He asked. She shook her head.  
“No, he was very serious about it.” She said. “He said his legacy was very important to him, and I promised I would help him keep in line legally.”   
“Were you in love with him?”   
Whoa. Where did that come from?  
“He was my brother.” She said, smiling softly. “We had a lot of the same point of view on life. We were together a lot. He was my family.”  
Arthur nodded, unsure where that question had come from. There was a knock at the door, which Arthur opened to reveal a man with glasses and messy hair carrying something in an old box.   
“Elder.” He greeted.   
“Proctor Quinlin.” He said, nodding.  
“We are all assembled and ready for you.” He said.   
“We’ll be right there.”  
____________________________________________  
Nora had no idea what was happening.  
One moment she was alone with Arthur, the next she was walking into a room of people sitting around a grand table. She worked to keep a straight face when Arthur walked to the table, pulled out a chair, and gestured to it. She sat, thanking him before he took his own place at the head of the table, choosing to stand instead.   
“I had a mission that was passed down from Roger Maxon himself.” Arthur cut right to the chase, which Nora was grateful for. He took that old piece of paper from his wallet, and passed it to Proctor Quinlin to examine. “Nora Robinson. Sanctuary Hills. Vault 111.” Arthur said, having long since memorized the contents. “No one knew of this mission, save for the one it was handed down to--the firstborn Maxon since Roger’s passing.” She saw Quinlin hold up a finger, but Arthur responded immediately. “No, Proctor, not even the scribes at the Citadel would have a record of it.” He waited for a second, then continued. “Sitting across from you is Nora Robinson. She grew up with Roger Maxon, over two-hundred years ago. She was from Vault 111, which experimented with cryogenics for a select group who qualified. All were residents of Sanctuary Hills.”  
She felt everyone look at her. Her heart sped up, as it usually did, when everyone’s attention was on her.   
“And we are going to prove it.” Nora’s eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Arthur, who nodded to her. “If we could have a hair from your head, Nora.” He said. “And Proctor, the box, please.”   
The box itself looked high-tech, with a place you’d normally do a finger print scan. He powered it up, holding his hand out for Nora’s hair. She shrugged, quickly yanking a hair from her scalp and giving it to Arthur.   
“Thank you, Nora.” He said, softly. The glow of the mysterious box made his eyes look even bluer, if that were even possible. He deposited the hair into the chamber, which automatically hissed closed.   
What on earth did Roger get himself into?  
What did she get herself into?  
Even as the box dinged, turning green--she still had no idea what she’d gotten herself into. Arthur looked up to meet her eyes, the green light on his face distorting his appearance.  
“Let this be proof.” Arthur said, the box hissing open to reveal a screen. His eyes were wide as she saw the screen light up to reveal none other than her best friend, looking much older than he had when she last saw him.  
“Nora.” The figure said, with a soft smile on his face. She couldn’t help the smile that answered his, and she scooted a little closer to see him better. “It’s been a long, long time since we last saw each other. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when the bombs dropped.” He looked sad, and frail. Nora’s heart hurt. “But I know--I made sure--you were safe. You should be out of Vault 111 by now, and I hope Nate and your son Shaun are with you, alive and well.   
“Nora...my dearest friend. You were always the one I could trust with everything. Now, I entrust you with my legacy.” Her breath hitched. “The Brotherhood of Steel. You alone know more than anyone what technology has done to our world. They need your guidance. The Brotherhood needs your guidance.”   
Goddamit, Roger! This puts me in a terrible--  
“I’m not asking you to be Elder. I would never put you in that position.” He said, taking his time. “But every Elder needs an advisor. Every Maxon needs someone to keep their head on straight.” He smiled that mischievous smile she knew so well, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she returned that smile.  
As if he could see it.  
“This is the last way I know of to take care of you...the way you took care of me. You deserve so much more, but this will have to do for now, my friend. Tell your son hello for me, and give Nate a punch in the arm. I leave my will with you, Advisor to the Brotherhood of Steel. Keep my brothers and sisters safe. Ad Victorium, my sister.”  
The screen went black, and it moved out of the way for yet another scanner. This one asked for her credentials--birthdate and fingerprint--and she pulled it toward her to do so. She looked up at Arthur, who looked shocked, as she put her finger on the pad.   
The box opened with a chime, revealing a smaller box bearing a timer for fourteen days. As soon as she lifted it from its confines of the larger box, the timer began to tick. “Roger Maxon’s Last Will and Testament” was etched on the steel box, plain and simple enough to see in large letters. Nora grinned.  
“That is so like him.” She said, shaking her head. Everyone looked at her as she held the smaller box. “He was all about simplicity.”  
“Fourteen days.” Arthur said, over her shoulder. Quinlin walked over to take a peek as he adjusted his glasses accordingly.   
“May I?” He asked. Nora passed it over to Quinlin, who was surprised at how light it was. He turned the box over in his hands, examining it and looking for cracks in its armor.   
He found none.  
“I think…” Arthur said, stepping in to claim the box. “...we should respect my ancestor’s wishes.” Those discerning eyes flicked over to Nora, who felt her breathing speed up. “We have a new advisor.” He said, humor twinkling in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his chest, and saluted her. Nora was floored, her watering eyes widening as she watched everyone else do the same.   
“Ad Victorium, sister.”   
_____________________________  
“Excuse us, everyone.” Arthur said. Everyone, with their own expression and takes on the situation, cleared out, questions unanswered for now. He closed the door behind them, leaving him alone with Nora Robinson, the Brotherhood’s Advisor.  
Never before had this happened, on many levels. The Brotherhood only started to accept people from outside the organization recently, let alone promoting them very quickly.  
To Roger, Nora really was the core of what the Brotherhood stood for. If anyone dared to stand against his will, they would have to answer to the Elder of this chapter.  
Nora looked up from the will, shaking her head. “It explains everything.” She said, in a hushed voice. “That’s why Vault Tec was so persistent to have us sign up. It got to the point where they started coming by every day, trying to convince us to sign.”   
“I have...no idea where to even begin with this.” Arthur said, still digesting everything he’d seen and heard.   
“You and me both.” She said, sitting back from the will. “I...I don’t even know where to begin. What to say...what to think. I knew he was always playing the long game, but this...is….”  
“Mind-blowing.” Arthur said, pulling two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard on the far side of the room. Nora smiled, watching him pour them each a glass, and picked hers up.  
“To you, the Advisor.” He said. She sighed. “May you advise me for years to come.”   
“So you...are accepting me as your Advisor.” She said, clinking her glass to his and taking a sip. “Aren’t you worried? Won’t this upset the delicate balance of power?”  
“Nope.” He said, downing his glass in one gulp. She followed suit, shaking her head as she put her glass down. “Advisors are the ones with an eye on everything and everyone. Not just the organization they’re advising.”  
“So...no one gets a say in all this.” She said, as Maxon poured each of them another glass.   
“You do.” He said, sitting on the table in front of her. “You’re the only one who can say no.”  
“So that means people will try to chase me out, right?”   
“Precisely.” Arthur said, a glint in his eye.   
“Fuck.” She said, laughing. “Are you for or against this, Arthur?”  
He looked deep into her eyes, putting his glass down. Nora’s heart skipped a beat, and she could feel her cheeks going red.   
From the liquor, of course.  
“For better or worse,” He said. “I will follow you into the depths of hell if you advise it.”  
“Damn.” She said, smirking. “You really do know me. I would be the one leading the charge.”  
“I saw you at Sunshine Tidings.” Hearing him say ‘Sunshine Tidings’ tickled her for some reason, and she smiled up at him. “There was no way in hell those mutants were getting past you.”  
She sighed, remembering Nate and Shaun. The mere mention of them didn’t send her into tears, for once, but she had no idea how long that would last. She could feel in her bones the tiredness seeping into them and out into her body, and she looked back up at Arthur, who was looking down at her.  
“I should tell you...what happened to Nate.” She said, slowly. “And Shaun.”  
“Only if you’re ready, Nora.” He said.   
“I am.”


	5. Chapter 5

Now he felt the urgency. The pure animalistic want and need to make someone pay for what they did, for what they took from a woman out of time and out of her world, drove him to go down to the airport to find Danse.   
Danse barely had time to say hello when Arthur threw some bandages his way.   
“Now?” Danse asked. Arthur paced back and forth in front of him, controlling his breathing while his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. Danse dropped the wrench he was using, beginning to wrap his hands in the provided materials. “That bad?”  
“Spar first, then talk.” Arthur said.  
He waited until Danse gave him the nod, and he was already flying toward him. Arthur had him on the ground in two seconds, pinning him before getting back up to reset.  
“O...kay.” Danse said, eyes wide. He got back up, raising his fists, and much of the same happened. Arthur just plainly took him down, not letting him try out new ways of fighting as they usually did. Arthur was laser-focused, and Danse had only seen him like this once before.  
“Hey.” Danse said, catching Arthur’s arm in one of his hands. “You need to talk about it, Arthur.” He said. Arthur threw him to the ground with ease, got up, and braced himself for more.   
“I can’t even kill the bastard.” He said. “Because she already did. And she did it better than anyone else could have done it. She got her revenge.”   
“Who, Arthur?” Danse asked, blocking a punch. Arthur grunted; he was getting tired.  
“I have an Advisor now.” He said, changing the subject. He wiped the sweat from his brow. “Turns out she was the best friend of my great-grandfather, Roger Maxon.”  
Danse’s jaw dropped, and Maxon used his surprise to pin him once again. “Wait, what?” He asked, looking up at him.   
“She was in cryostasis for over 200 years, Danse.” He said, letting him get up, walking back to his starting point. “Until the fucking Institute woke her up and killed her husband in front of her.”  
Danse froze, and looked over at Arthur.   
“And then they took her child.” He was seething, his voice like brimstone. “They took her son, and put her back to sleep for who knows how goddamned long.”  
Silence took up the space between them, both frozen to the spot as they processed what was happening, what was being said.   
“Let’s make it right, then.” Danse said. “Make it so the Institute never hurts anyone again.”  
Arthur was nodding, taking deep breaths, trying to ground himself. “Danse...she’s amazing.” He said. “Whenever I look at her, I feel peace. I’ve never felt anything like it. Everything just...clicks.”  
“And she’s your Advisor.” Danse said. “Sounds like there’s something to it, Arthur.”  
“I think so, too.”  
_________________________________________________________

There was an announcement made, where Arthur gathered every soldier on the deck of the Prydwen. It was made official that Nora Robinson, General of the Minutemen, would also hold a title in the Brotherhood of Steel.   
Nora would be the Advisor to Elder Maxon, and therefore an advisor to all goings-on within the Brotherhood. He expected everyone to treat her with the same authority and respect that he was shown.  
Of course, he did this before Nora even woke up, in a flying tin can with the smell of a husky man all around her. How on earth did she get here? Why was she laying in some warm, unfamiliar bed that smelled wonderful?   
“Good morning.” Said a sleepy, husky voice out of her field of vision. She knew that voice...she couldn’t help but flash back to the barn after the mutant slaughter, the way he said her name and she turned to Jell-o.   
She moaned, brushing her hair out of her face, looking for the Maxon responsible for that sexy voice. There he sat, wearing a giant coat over a black flight suit, sipping at a cup of coffee as he read some sort of document. His eyes looked up leisurely from the document, his hair not quite dry from his shower yet. Some of said hair was in his eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel as if he really was trying to seduce her.  
“Coffee?” He asked.   
“Mmmmm.” She said, a sleepy smile on her face. He smiled as he grabbed the second cup he’d been hiding behind him, and placed it in her hands. She moaned again as she inhaled the smell of it, her eyes opening to look back up at him. “Thank you.” She sighed, taking a sip. Arthur smirked behind his cup as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head, making even more inappropriate noises.   
“It’s been over two-hundred years since I’ve had a cup of coffee.” She said, blissfully.   
“You haven’t been able to find any around here?” Arthur asked, a little terrified of thinking of his life without coffee.   
“Nope. Sometimes I think I can smell it, but it always dead-ends.” She said, taking another sip. “Usually I like a bit of creamer and a tiny bit of sugar...but I missed this so much that I couldn’t cover it up now. No way.”  
“Does it taste like it did back then?” Arthur asked, genuinely curious. Nora laughed.  
“Nope.” She said, shaking her head. “But this works. Surprisingly well.” He smiled at her, and she at him, until Arthur put down the paperwork.  
“I made it official.” He said, setting down his empty coffee cup.   
“O-oh!” Nora said, choking of her sip of coffee. “S-sorry. What’s official?”  
“You are now Advisor to the Brotherhood leadership.” He said. “No one even tried to contest it after seeing that com from Roger.”  
“That’s...good.” Nora said, putting her cup down, and rising from the bed. “It’s an honor to work with you, Arthur.” She said, holding her hand out. He didn’t break eye contact as he shook her hand, and she could feel him peering into her very thoughts.  
“And with you, Nora.” He said, softly. “I think I’m starting to see why you were his best friend.”  
“And why is that?” She asked.  
“Because you--” He opened his mouth, then closed it. A knock sounded through the room, but they didn’t flinch away from each other. “Come in.” Maxon said, giving her hand a reassuring, gentle squeeze before letting go. Nora turned to greet the visitor, who turned out to be Proctor Quinlin.  
“Elder.” He said, nodding, his hands full. “Advisor.”  
“What can we do for you, Proctor?” Arthur asked, Nora nodding back politely.   
“I’m here to drop off a few things for our new Advisor.” Quinlin said, putting a box down. “I would like to invite you to use my office, since that’s where every record of Brotherhood operations and history is kept.”   
Nora nodded, understanding immediately. It made sense and she had no objections to it. “Thank you, Proctor. I would be honored to learn everything I can about the Brotherhood. Thank you for your invitation to use your office.”  
“Of course, Advisor.” He said, nodding. “I will be in and out on assignments with other scribes, feel free to make yourself at home.” He said. “I will take my leave for my field mission. Elder. Advisor.”  
He saluted, which Arthur returned. Once he left, Nora turned to him.  
“Arthur...I don’t know how to salute.” She said, blushing. He smiled.  
“Take your stance.” He said. She did so, and if anyone was too stiff, it would be her. He walked behind her, silently asking for permission, which she gave. He didn’t miss the blush that spread across her cheeks, and he couldn’t help but feel proud. He put one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. “Relax.” He said, his lips by her ear. He watched her chest rise and fall, and could feel her pulse speeding up. He was smiling at her reaction, and it gave him a sort of rush when she reacted this way to him.  
He knew she would take time to admit it, but he knew she was feeling something for him.  
_________________________________________________________  
“Relax.” He said, and she could feel his breath against the shell of her ear. His touch awoke something in her, something so familiar, yet she couldn’t recall when she’d last felt this way.  
At home.   
As if she could relax now that she felt like she belonged, with her heart speeding up and other regions reacting favorably to his attentions. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down despite what Arthur was doing to her.  
“Now, bring your hand up, and…” He watched her clench her fist over her heart. “There. I’ve never had to tell anyone to relax before.” He said, smirking. He pulled away, standing in front of her. She laughed.  
“Well...it probably won’t be the last time when it comes to me.” She said, going over to the box Proctor Quinlin left for her. She could feel his eyes on her, and she could feel her body burning under his watchful gaze. She cracked the box open, coughing as dust particles flew into her face and up her nose. After coughing it out, with Arthur looking on from behind his paperwork, she looked into the box to see a cat, who looked up at her, squinting against the light.   
He meowed.  
Nora felt tears spring to her eyes, a smile springing her to lips. She reached in and gently picked up the cat, who made himself comfortable in her arms.   
“I didn’t know you existed anymore.” She said. “I know dogs do, I’ve got one, but…”  
The cat sneezed, and she looked worried immediately.   
“You’re not sick, are you?” She asked, her gaze worried. He meowed.   
“That’s Quinlan’s cat, Emmett.” Arthur said, coming over to scratch his ears. Emmett started to purr, tickling Nora’s chest where he was laying. “I think he got the boxes mixed up.”   
Nora looked into the box the cat had been in, and laughed. “Nope. Still documents in there.” She said. “How did he know I loved cats?”  
Maxon watched as she set the cat on his bed, her attention turning to the documents.  
“You can use this room to go through them.” Arthur said, clearing off his table.   
“Oh! I wouldn’t want to impose.”   
“Nonsense.” He said. “I could use the company to deal with paperwork.”   
“Then I will take you up on that, Arthur.”  
_________________________________________________________  
The atmosphere in his room had improved considerably. Nora was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by papers and books aplenty, with Emmett laying on her lap. Her Pip-Boy was on the table, with a local radio station playing from its speakers.   
“Coming to you from...uh...the jeweled green...I mean the green...the uhhh Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth. It’s Diamond City Radio.”  
“Ouch.” Arthur said, scanning through yet another supplies report.   
“I know.” Nora said, wincing. “Maybe I should’ve taken Vadim up on his crazy plan.”  
“Crazy plan?” He asked, signing his name and looking up at her. “Now I’m curious.”  
She smiled, shaking her head. “Vadim wanted to help his friend, Travis, get confidant.” She said. “He wanted me to stage a fight with the paid assholes and have him win.”  
“Hmmm.” Arthur said, in thought. “Sounds like a terrible idea.” He said. He was smirking.  
“That’s exactly what I said.” She said, stretching her arms above her head.   
“But if it works…” Arthur said. Nora raised her eyebrows, tearing her gaze away from even more dry history that she somehow was trekking her way through. “We’ll have a killer Host. Sure, not as great as Three-Dog, but less…”  
“Cringe-worthy?” She finished.   
“Exactly.” Arthur said, getting up from his desk. “While this isn’t going to bring us any closer to the Institute, it’ll make things better for someone else.”  
Nora sat back and looked at him, tilting her head slightly. God, she was fucking gorgeous, Arthur thought. “Wanna go to Diamond City?”  
He walked over to her, extending his hands in front of her. She took them, and he helped her up.   
“Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of "We've Been Here Before." As always, thank you for the bookmarks, favorites, comments and everything else on this story. It's really a pleasure to see.  
> Now, onto the chapter.

The last thing Travis remembered was a fist coming at him in slow motion.  
Now he felt nothing but pain as he was slowly coming back from unconsciousness, spitting out blood from where a tooth used to be. He opened his eyes, squinting against the bonfire above him, and he couldn’t help but think, “It just had to be me.”  
Next to him, he saw Nora sleeping--sporting a black eye and who knew where else she was injured. He couldn’t see Artie, but he did see his best friend in the entire world sitting in the corner, also passed out.   
How dare they hurt his friends!   
Without realizing it, he had a machete in his hand, and he was stomping toward the door where the sound of someone hitting another person was coming from. He kicked open the door, revealing Artie, tied up and suspended from a power armor station by both of his arms, his eye swollen and bruises all over his torso. The assholes who’d hurt his friends didn’t even glance at him when he walked in; he just continued to laugh while another asshole took a lit cigarette and put it out on Artie’s hip bone. Artie hissed, grunting through his teeth as they took another one, and did the same to where the waistband of his pants were.  
“Pretty boy isn’t screaming yet!” A scrawny one yelled as he came down from the stairs above them. He walked right up to Artie, getting in his face. “Let’s bring in the girl.” He said. Artie’s nostrils flared, and his muscles worked to hold him above the ground. “Ooooh! He didn’t like that!” He laughed. “Why? Are you dicking her?”  
Laughter from one side of the room stopped with a sickening crunch, and it was as if a blur had moved from one end of the room to the other. Artie looked up, smirking at the blur now behind the scrawny asshole. The asshole’s smile faded, and he couldn’t turn around fast enough to prevent his head from being swept clean off his shoulders. His body fell to the ground with a thud, and Artie watched as none other than Travis stood there, his machete in his hand, smirked up at him.  
“That guy was a dick.” Travis said. Artie smirked down at him, looking up at the ropes suspending him from the power armor station.  
“Would you mind helping a friend out?” Arthur asked.   
“I’ve got you.” He said, swinging the machete at the ropes above them. Arthur landed on the ground with a thunk, gracefully catching himself in a crouch once he was free. Travis couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him, the way his muscles flexed and how ripped he was. Artie looked at him from below his thick lashes, his blue eyes a storm of emotion threatening to consume him.  
“Where’s Nora?” He asked. Travis pointed at the door where he’d come in, and Artie was out within a second.   
Travis knew, from that day on, that he had the biggest crush on his friend Artie.  
______________________________________________

He rushed over to Nora, who was still passed out cold. So much for that plan, he thought to himself. It worked; Travis was now his own confidant man, with friends who believed in him enough to let themselves get beat so he could rescue them. Of course, this was Nora’s plan--Vadim’s at first--but good lord, would they hurt in the morning.  
But Arthur couldn’t help but smile as Nora opened her eyes. Relief flooded his body, his shoulders relaxing as she looked up at him.   
“Did it work?” She asked. Arthur smirked.  
“He did it.” He said. “He didn’t hesitate or anything.”  
“Hmmm. Good.” She said, her eyes scanning him, growing more concerned as she took him in. “Arthur!” She said, looking at the cigarette marks on his skin.   
“Hey.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “Let’s go back to the Prydwen.” He said. She looked over his shoulder to see Travis and Vadim reuniting, and she sighed.  
“I am the worst Advisor ever.” She said. “The Brotherhood will notice.”  
“How?” He asked. “No one else will see me like this. I’m not due for a checkup. Even if I were, I got all these from sparring Danse.” He said. “Or you, for that matter. You kind-of need an alibi.” He said, gesturing to her right eye.   
“We got into a bar fight.” She said, smirking. “It’s how it all began, anyway. I’m sure Vadim will cover for us.”  
“No one has to cover for anyone.” He said. “I’m the Elder. If anyone brings it up, I’ll just change the subject.”  
“Yeah, until someone gets concerned and quarantines you.” She said. He raised his eyebrows, genuinely impressed.  
“You really are reading through all of that.” He said. She smiled.  
“I take my work very seriously.” She said.   
“Hate to break it up,” Travis said, coming toward them. “But we should probably head back. There might be more.”  
Nora and Arthur gave each other an amused smile, already knowing they had exterminated the rest of the gang moments before Travis showed up.   
“He’s absolutely right.” Nora said. Arthur helped her up, and they were bidding farewell to Travis and Vadim. “I hope you’ll fire up the radio again soon, Travis.” Nora said. Travis looked determined.  
“As soon as I get back, I will be on the air.” He said, easily. No stuttering, nothing.  
“We look forward to it.” Arthur said. “For now, Nora and I have another place to visit.”  
“Don’t stay away too long.” Travis said, winking at Arthur. Nora had to suppress a laugh--she’d suspected, but now it was absolutely confirmed. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him: Arthur was gorgeous.  
Whoa, Nora thought, startled. When did that happen? Guilt ate at her. She wasn’t any closer to finding Shaun, and her husband still was dead in his cryo pod. It should’ve been me.  
Arthur saw her check out as she thought about something. He tried not to feel guilty for being interested in her when she was just recently widowed. She just had her kid taken from her--what was he doing?  
Yet the mere thought of trying to separate himself from her, to only act professional toward her was enough to set him reeling. He was determined to never let that happen, to never cut that red string of fate binding them together. He knew Nora felt it too, but she had other things to overcome. He had an organization to lead, and a legacy to uphold. She had to find her son--if he was still alive--and come to terms with the world she lived in now versus the one she left behind.  
The world everyone left behind.  
They were silent the whole way back through the ruins of Boston. They knew they were cutting it close, journeying out at sunset, but they figured they could make it to the outskirts and figure it out from there. But the ruins were restless; they ran across mutants and gunners alike, and other raider unsavories. They were being herded into a certain part of town known as the Combat Zone.   
“You’re not going to like this.” Nora was whispering. “I know where to go, but you’re going to have to trust me.”  
“I trust you, Nora.” He said, aiming his weapon at a raider’s head, and pulling the trigger. His head exploded like a soft grape, and Nora couldn’t help but admire his aim. “Care to tell me why you think it’s questionable?”  
“You’ll see.” She said, leading him back into one alley after another. They could feel the pressure building as they were running out of time, raiders starting to chase them down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a neon sign with an arrow pointing the way they were going.   
Goodneighbor.  
Nora opened the front gate just as someone lay down cover fire, forcing the raiders around them to retreat. Once he was inside, he and Nora pulled the door shut with a loud slam, echoing in the alleyway.  
Nora sighed, sliding down the door they’d just locked, trying to catch her breath. Arthur looked around them to see mostly ghouls looking down at them, with a ghoul in a tricorn hat staring at him. Arthur twitched, his hand going for his rifle.   
“Uh-uh.” The man in the tricorn hat said. “We have no use for trigger-happy assholes in this town, you dig?”  
He looked back down at Nora, who was smiling up at the man in the hat.   
“Hancock.” She said. His face twisted into a smile, and he stepped forward to help her up. She gratefully accepted, and hugged him when she was on her feet. Hancock hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back.   
“Mmm. Nora. You smell fucking hot.” He said, and she laughed.   
“You flatter me, as usual.” She said, blushing.   
“You know I’m honest.” He said. “And you know I would take you in a manly fashion if you’d say yes.”  
Now she was really blushing. Arthur wasn’t too keen on Hancock, and he was given reasons to keep hating ghouls. He was tense as she watched Nora say hello to everyone, and eventually the square dispersed enough for Hancock to show them into the courthouse.  
“May I use your bathroom?”  
“Of course you can, gorgeous. You know where it is.”   
“Be right back. Don’t kill each other.” Arthur watched her go, as did Hancock.   
“Everything that moves on that woman...moves graceful.” He said, lighting a cigarette. He watched Arthur tense up. “You are painfully Brotherhood.” He said, taking a puff of the cigarette before offering it to him.   
“No thanks.” He said.   
“She hangs out with all sorts.” Hancock said, shrugging. “But she’s not afraid to be alone. Never was, even when I met her.” He took another puff. “I can understand why she’d join. She’d do anything to get her son back. But you? Hanging around her?” He shook his head. “That’s the part that don’t make sense.”   
“What doesn’t make sense?” He asked, not believing himself talking to an actual ghoul.  
“That she was able to run away with the Elder of the Brotherhood.”  
Silence, and then: “That obvious, huh?”  
“Yep.” Hancock replied. “You’re obviously not her hostage. You look like you’re working together. Tell me something.” Silence was his cue to go on. “What are you going to do now that you see what kind of company she keeps?” He asked. “What are you going to do if she does find her son, and wants to bring him home? Do you expect her to marry you, squeeze out an heir or two and lead an actionless life?”  
“You obvious have some thoughts on Nora.” Arthur said, leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his chest.   
“I have plenty, not all of them sharable. Not with you.” Hancock said. “But I do know she deserves better than that fate. She is so much more than just someone to knock up. She is never meant to be below anyone; she tops. And that’s why I love her.”  
“So you want her for yourself?” Arthur asked.  
“No, Steelboy. I want her to want herself. I want her to see something she wants, and not feel ashamed to take it herself. She deserves to conquer and take what she sets those pretty eyes on, because she is meant to rule and rule well. She’s the smartest person on this fucked up planet, and even though that means we all need her...she deserves to just live without that burden on her shoulders. Hell, everyone does. But especially her.”   
“What’s your point, Hancock?” He asked, his tone souring as he called him by his name.   
“Don’t subjugate her. Don’t try to change her, don’t try to put her in a box and expect her to live there. If you are interested in her, don’t try to smother her. If you ever hurt her in any way, she has a lot of friends who would love to take her killer a part, piece-by-piece. Hell, they’d even participate.”  
“Message received, Ghoul.” He said, sharply.   
“Oh, and another thing, Steelboy.” He said, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “Cut out the anti-ghoul hatred and grow the fuck up.” With that, Hancock walked back into the courthouse, leaving Maxon alone to think about his prejudices.  
______________________________________________  
Hancock came back in, looking very pleased with himself until Nora gave him a glance that suspected he was up to something.   
“Hey, John?” She asked, sweetly.   
“Yes, my love?” He asked.   
“May I use your bath?” She asked. Hancock smiled.  
“Only if you let me join you.” He said, then laughed when Nora blushed furiously. “What’s the deal with the Elder over there?” He asked. Nora sighed, blushing harder.   
“Back before the war, I grew up with a boy by the name of Roger.” She began.  
_________________________________________________  
Somehow, Nora and Hancock had ended up on the couches in Hancock’s mayoral office, taking shots of some sort of moonshine that someone had traded for jet. It had bits of mutfruit inside, floating around the top of the glass jar. She still hadn’t taken a bath, but she was enjoying being with Hancock for a while.  
“Buncha stiffs at the Brotherhood.” Hancock said, smirking. Nora smiled.  
“I’m kind of confused by that.” She said. “Roger was never one to exclude people. I have a feeling that ‘no ghouls allowed’ thing was started by an asshole elder a couple of generations ago.” She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. “I think I want to ‘advise’ that to change.”  
“Don’t count too much on that happening.” Hancock said. “But I am flattered you’re thinking of me while you’re away. I miss you too.”  
“John?” She said, after a comfortable silence.   
“Yes, Sunshine?”  
“Have you ever gotten the feeling that you know someone...when you don’t actually remember knowing them?”  
“All the time.”  
“It’s like that memory of that person is locked away, and it’s itching to be let out.”  
“Sounds like I’ve got just the solution for you, Sunshine.” Hancock said, putting his empty glass down. “This sounds like a job for the Memory Den.”  
He didn’t miss the way Nora shivered at the suggestion. She looked away, putting her glass to her lips to swallow the rest of the alcohol she was imbibing. She shook her head, putting her glass down as she swallowed, her eyes tearing up.  
“Too soon, John.” She said. “You were there to see what happened the last time I tried that.”  
“You were in your murderer’s brain, Sunshine. No one should have to endure that. This time you’ll be going into your own mind, not his.”  
“John...I have re-lived the same scenario in my nightmares repeatedly since I got out of Cryo.” She said. “I don’t think I’m ready to see all that again.”  
Hancock reached over the space between them on the couch and grasped her hand.   
“Never let anyone make you do what you don’t wanna.” He said. “No means no, and that’s OK.” He said. “When you’re ready, you know what you need to do.” They drank in companionable silence.  
“Thank you, John.” She said.  
“Anytime, doll.” He smirked. “I gave that boytoy of yours a piece of my mind.” Nora gasped playfully.  
“You didn’t!”  
“Ooooh, yes I did!”  
“Good.” She said. “He needs to see you as a person--to see ALL ghouls that aren’t feral to be people. I am determined to change his mind.”  
“Good luck with that, baby girl.” He said. “Although...you won’t need luck with your skill.”  
“And stubbornness.”  
“Absolutely.”


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur sat on the spiral staircase’s steps, deep in thought.   
Hancock seemed to have his head on straight, and he truly cared for Nora. He couldn’t help but agree with the ghoul, but he couldn’t stop himself from flinching every time he saw a ghoul that wasn’t feral.  
There were, of course, ghouls in places of the Capitol Wasteland. He and every other young squire, were banned from going to any of their settlements, especially one by the name of Underworld.   
“They’re ticking time bombs, no matter how nice they are.” He would hear his elders tell each other. “It would be more merciful to put them out of their misery.” And for some reason, that made sense to Arthur, having never actually met a ghoul that could talk back. After Lyons and Sarah died, new ideas were pushed at him from all sides, posed as being concerned for the recipient’s welfare.  
Killing ghouls because they were going to turn feral, and they were in pain anyway. Why not give them a quick and merciful death? How could they live with themselves knowing they could turn feral at any given time? The guilt must have been crushing enough to want to end it.  
And then Mr. Hancock turned his whole world upside down. He had so many questions to ask, but he had no idea where to start without being completely rude. He heard Hancock and Nora talking upstairs, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself with how he was pushing her to do better for herself.   
Was this man, this ghoul, really in pain? Was he too weak to end his own life?   
He heard a patter of feet heading toward a small room above him before they closed the door behind them. He heard a sound of pots and pans being re-arranged, and he remembered something about Nora taking a bath.   
“Don’t tell me you have nothing to ask me.” Came the gruff voice up above him. There Hancock was, now without his red coat or tricorn hat, leaning against the railing. He was fumbling with a tin of something before popping something into his mouth. Arthur rose, climbing the steps to meet him, leaning against the railing as well.   
“I have a few questions, Hancock.” He said. Hancock smiled.  
“Shoot.”  
________________________________________________________________  
It took a while to boil enough water for a bath, but a bath she did get. Nora moaned as she slid into the warm water, with it just hot enough to make her skin turn red. She leaned her head back, sighing happily, thinking about the day she’d had with Arthur.  
Of course, the first thing that popped to mind was how beat up he was when he woke her up. He was sporting bruises all over his torso, and she could have sworn she had seen burn marks lower down by his hip. But what got her thinking was the amount of scars on that man’s body he had already.   
What the hell had the Wasteland done to him? Was it other people who did this to him? Creatures? Comrades? Had he suffered betrayals? Her mind was clicking along, asking questions she didn’t have the answer to, and it was then she realized that she wanted to know.   
She wanted to know Arthur Maxon, more than she did now.  
A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts, her soap still in her hand as she was in the middle of washing.   
“Hey, Sunshine. I brought you something to wear until your clothes are dry.” Hancock was muffled at the door. Wait, her clothes were wet?  
“Wait, when did that happen?” Nora asked   
“Just now. I’ll put the clothes by the door, OK?” There was some rustling outside, and she could hear him walking away. She quickly washed her hair and rinsed off, remembering to wash her face before she wrapped a towel around herself. Nora cracked the door open to see something silky on the ground, with some underpants. He grabbed them, closed the door, and held them up to the light.   
“This...isn’t my kind of thing…” She thought aloud, slipping into the underwear and pulling the black babydoll nightie over her breasts. It fit rather well, and she could feel herself blushing. She had never worn one of these before, always opting for an oversized t-shirt when she went to bed.   
She looked in the mirror, her eyes widening as she saw how sexy she looked, without meaning to.   
“Dammit, Hancock.” She muttered, opening the door. “John?” She asked, loud enough so he could hear her. “I’m OK with just a t-shirt…”  
“Sorry, Sunshine. All outta shirts. They’re all being washed.” Hancock said from the other room.   
“Who’s washing them?” She asked, following his voice.   
“Daisy.” She stopped behind him, and Hancock turned around, two cups of coffee in hand. He whistled. “Goddamn, Nora.” He said. She blushed, and couldn’t stop, especially when she heard someone behind her take a deep breath. She turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway, clad in only ripped jeans and a thin, white t-shirt. His hair was wet, and his face looked cleaner. He smelled like rain on a summer’s day. She looked back over to Hancock, who was smirking at her, a knowing glint in his eyes.   
“I can see why you didn’t want to give me the shirt.” Nora said, blushing harder. “Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” With that, she turned back to Arthur. “Excuse me, Arthur.” She said softly. He hesitated, then stepped to the side so when she was passing him, their fronts were brushing up against each other. Her breath hitched as she shimmied her way out of the doorway, walking back up to the sitting area.   
Her heart was pounding, she noticed as she made the couch up to be her bed for the night. Hancock had already found a couple of sheets and a pillow, as this wasn’t their first rodeo in the adventures of sleeping over. She bit her lip against thoughts of Arthur pressing her against the wall and having his way with her.   
Everything would be ruined if she let that happen. Everything would get complicated, and she couldn’t hold off on finding the Institute any longer.   
_________________________________________________________  
Arthur had immaculate self-control.  
Ever since he became Elder, women would do every sort of scheming to get in the same room as him at social events. Countless introductions to daughters of Knights, Scribes and Paladins made up the majority of his time socially, and there were a few that were pleasant on the eyes and nice to look at.  
But they weren’t there when he didn’t hold the rank of Elder.   
Arthur knew he had to marry, to add to his name in more than just marriage. He had to uphold the Maxon family name, and the pressure to do so was very real. He knew when he accepted the rank of Elder, that he most likely would never marry for love, but he could at least choose who he would consent to.  
Never had he felt this deeply about any other individual. He felt the world stop when he was with her, and his senses were heightened when she was with him. He knew her story, he knew her motivations, and he respected what she was going through.  
So he would wait. He would be there for her, and even if she didn’t pick him…  
But god, did he want her to pick him.  
His control didn’t even threaten to waver when he saw her wearing something sheer in places. He could make out the stretch marks on her stomach, and he couldn’t help but think about running his fingers over them and telling her how fucking beautiful she was. She’d carried a child to term, and that was the sexiest thing he could think of. It didn’t matter that Nate was the father of that child.  
Nothing else mattered when she looked at him the way she did.  
She smelled like the earth before a heavy rain, especially now. Whatever she washed with only brought out her natural scent and mixed it with the soap she’d used on herself. Her hair was still wet, just on this side of damp; her skin still glistened with the afterthoughts of a bath.   
“Excuse me, Arthur.” She had said. He stepped away from the door, making just enough room to move through. His brain was fried, and it completely stopped as she shimmied her way past him. His imagination, after feeling how soft she was against him, roared to life.   
Arthur would kiss her, at long last, before pressing himself against her, silently showing her how much he wanted her. Then he would pick her up, her legs wrapping around his middle as he found a bed, and lowered her onto it.   
And then, Nora was through the doorway, walking away from him, the fantasy broken. His heart ached, nevermind about other parts of his anatomy--his mind felt the loss, as did his everything else.   
How the hell did he feel this way after only a couple of days?   
Arthur shook his head, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his wet hair. This was his advisor, and he needed to show her the respect she deserved. He needed to get a goddamned grip on himself, and act the part of Elder. He refused to suddenly act cold toward her--she not only needed to be respected, but her boundaries did, too. He refused to be immature about those boundaries.  
He was a better man than that.   
A whistle from inside the room drew him to attention. Hancock was going through a box of chems, shaking his head.   
“I know.” Arthur said, running his hand down his face. “God, do I know.”  
“There’s chemistry.” Hancock said, coming over with a pack of smokes. “Man, do you fill a whole room with the smell of anticipation. Both of you do.” He took a smoke out of the pack, offered one to Arthur, who took it gratefully. “Give her time. Don’t be an asshole and ignore her. Fuck that shit. She deserves better than that.”  
“I agree.” Arthur said. Hancock gave him a light, then lit his own. Arthur took a long drag, sighing. “How the hell do I feel this way after only a couple of days?” Arthur said, his eyebrows furrowing.   
“Well, anyone with eyes and half a brain would be in the same boat as you, Artie.” He said. Arthur winced at the nickname, knowing it came from their adventures with Travis Lonely Miles. Hancock let out a chuckle, taking a drag from the cigarette.   
“No.” Arthur said, taking a seat and leaning forward in his chair. “Something’s missing.” He said. “Something I’m not recalling.”  
Hancock had also taken a seat, and now he was staring at him. Just staring.   
“Whoa.” He said. “Are you sure you didn’t hear our conversation earlier?” Hancock said.   
“What conversation?” Arthur asked.   
“Where she pretty much said the same fucking thing.”   
Arthur’s heart stopped, and he could feel a chill run up his spine. He looked over at Hancock, his heart now thundering in his ears.  
“Tell me everything.”  
_________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Nora rose with the sun, grateful for the clean clothes Daisy had delivered sometime that night. She dressed quickly, making quick work of her shirt and pants, followed by her boots. She looked toward the window as she laced up her boots; the sun was gentle this time of day, and she loved the way it felt on her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by creaking floorboards, which her eyes darted to find Arthur as the culprit. He had two cups of coffee in his hands, and she could tell he wasn’t sneaking around.   
Arthur Maxon had always meant to be seen.  
He sat down next to her at the table, setting one mug down in front of her before sitting in the chair opposite her. She could feel her lips tugging upward as she reached for the mug, bringing it up to inhale the way she always did before taking a few cautionary sips of the hot liquid. She moaned, her eyes closing. Now, the morning was perfect.  
She opened her eyes to see Arthur reading through a note written in bold handwriting, while sipping his coffee.   
“Paperwork already?” She asked. He looked up, taking something from his pocket and handing it to her.   
“One of your settlers dropped this off for you.” He said. “Looks like we both could never escape undetected, even if we wanted to.”  
Nora accepted the letter, opening it.   
Hey, Nora.  
It’s Nick. We found the piece of Kellogg’s brain that you took. I have an idea, one I’m sure you’d rather do anything but.   
I talked to Doctor Amari at the Memory Den, and she said she could make it happen. I’m in town now, let me know when you would like to do this.  
Nick

Her eyes flicked up, meeting Arthur’s, who had been looking at his own sheaf of paper. She must have made a noise, because his attention was focused on her.   
“I know we have to go to the Prydwen.” She said. “But I...have to make a stop.” She said.  
“I’m coming with you.” Arthur said, putting his paper down. She bit her lip, also putting her paper down.   
“I...don’t know if you could handle another shock.” She said, thinking of Nick. He was obviously a synth. “The detective helping me find Shaun...he’s a synth.”  
Silence, and then a sigh. Arthur’s hand ran down his face.  
“Really, Nora?” He asked.   
“Yep.” She said. “If you’re expecting me to tell you I’m also with the Railroad, you’d be waiting a long time.” She said. “What they’re doing to help synths isn’t my favorite solution.”  
“Doesn’t he already know how to get into the Institute?” Arthur asked, getting up. Nora shook her head.  
“They wiped him completely.” She said. “And they threw him away like garbage. He was just another one of their numerous experiments, the memories of Nick Valentine, a famous detective from my time, given to him. He ended up in Diamond City, and he’s the Commonwealth’s greatest detective in known history.”  
“So you’ve been working with him to find your son.” Arthur said. Nora nodded. He pointed at the letter on the table. “What’d he say?”  
“He’s in town.” Nora said. “He’s invited me to the Memory Den, although I am unsure why.”  
“Should we pay the detective a visit?” Arthur asked.  
“You’re determined to follow me, aren’t you?” She asked. He shrugged.  
“Do I need to remind you, Nora, Vault Dweller of Sanctuary Hills, how long my family has been trying to find you?”   
“You are also Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.” Nora shot back.  
“We’ll be back soon enough.” He said. “To endless paperwork and people asking for things.” She couldn’t argue with that. She drained the rest of her cup before grabbing her boots.   
“If you think I’m going to surrender to paperwork, you have another thing coming.” Nora said. He smirked.  
“It’s only a matter of time.”  
____________________________________________________________________  
Why did it feel like Nora was deliberately pushing him?   
Arthur could only stare as she introduced him to Nick Valentine, Synth Detective Extraordinaire. He was still swallowing the bitter pill Nora had given him last night, when she introduced him to Hancock.   
Being wrong and on your own was one thing. Being wrong with a whole organization at your back with those same beliefs? Good luck.  
How could he trust that Nick was on the up and up? How could he trust him with Nora?  
Arthur watched Nora when she was around Nick. They bantered back and forth as they descended the stairway into the depths of the Memory Den, with Arthur the Rain Cloud following silently behind them.   
But if Nick were with the Institute, why was he actively helping her to take down the institute? He remembered back to what Nora said earlier, about who Valentine was. He was nothing but a failed experiment in their eyes, yet it was clear that at least some of it worked: Nick had a personality, with memories and feelings that were not his. But from whom were they taken from?  
And how could he trust this to be the truth?  
He followed Nora through the door of a place with the name of “Memory Den.” Right when they walked through the doorway, he saw a woman in a feathered coat laying on a chaise lounge, as if she were waiting for them. The Detective walked right up to her as she greeted him warmly.  
“Well, well. Mr. Valentine. I thought you’d forgotten about little ol’ me.” Her voice was sultry and low, teasing in the the right kind of way. He saw Valentine’s lips upturn into a smirk, and for a second there, Arthur could’ve mistaken him for a human.  
“May have walked outta the den, Irma, but I’d never walk out on you.” Valentine said.  
“Hmmmm.” Irma said. “Amari’s downstairs, you big flirt.” Irma said. Just like that, they were excused, with Irma giving Arthur a look that he couldn’t decipher because he was too busy trying to keep a constant eye on Nora’s synth friend. They walked down some stairs and he could see light pouring out of a room ahead; clinical, bright lights, only those belonging to a well-lit lab. He was reminded of the Citadel, and he suddenly felt longing for the only other home he’d ever known.  
“Doctor Amari?” Valentine called.  
“Yes? I take it this isn’t a social call.” A voice from inside the lit room ahead said.  
“This one’s all yours, Nick.” Nora said, taking a seat on the sofa in the room. Arthur’s honed instincts were making his hands twitch, it was all he could do not to pace a line in the flooring while watching Nick. Of course, Nick ignored him and told Amari what they needed to do, and what they had to do it with.   
“...Require intact, living brain--”  
“You need this,” Nick said. “And so do we.”  
The entire game changed when Nick pulled out some sort of tiny device. So much for living tissue. He watched as they came to the conclusion that they would hook it up to Nick, who would act as a processor for the person sitting in the memory lounger.  
Nora stood up. “I really appreciate this, Nick.”  
“Don’t thank me yet until we find your son.” Nick said, taking a seat. Arthur watched as she took off her holsters and handed her things to him.  
“I guess that’s my cue.” She said, taking a step toward the lounger.   
“Wait, hold up.” He said, placing her things on the couch she’d been occupying seconds ago. “Nora, you don’t have to do this.” He said. She looked up at him, giving him a sad smile.  
“Nothing’s going to stop me from finding him, Arthur.” She said. “This is nothing. I’ll do it any day for my kid.”  
“I can do it.” Arthur said. “We use these loungers in the Citadel for training and other simulations. This is nothing new for me.”   
“It’s not new for me, either.” She said. “I came here a while ago, just to check it out. Went for a test ride and here I am again. Can’t stay away.”  
“I don’t trust him.” He whispered.   
“Yeah, well I do.” Nora said, getting into the chair beside Nick. “See you on the flipside, Artie.”   
For once, he didn’t wince at the name.


	9. Chapter 9

“Slow movements, OK? I don’t know what kind of side-effects the procedure…”  
Everything was muffled. Her ears were ringing, and she tried to ground herself as the pod opened the rest of the way. Everything was too much at once, so she closed her eyes against the bright lights of the Memory Den. She felt dizzy when she scoot to the edge of the lounger, putting her head in her hands as she fought off nausea.  
When it all seemed to be too much, she felt a pair of familiar, warm, calloused hands on either sides of her face. She opened her eyes to see Arthur there, grounding her, bringing her back to Earth.  
Or what was left of it, anyway.  
“I’ve got you.” He said, his gruff voice soothing and sure. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she took in another deep breath, the image of her son still fresh in her mind.  
“He’s alive, Arthur.” She whispered. He nodded.  
“Your intuition was right.” He agreed.  
“I know exactly what I have to do next.” Nora said, looking into his eyes. “You’re not going to like it.” Arthur let out a soft chuckle.  
“I might be inclined to believe you this time.” He said.  
“I have to find Doctor Virgil, in the Glowing Sea.”  
Arthur sighed. “Let’s get you out of there first, then we’ll talk details.”  
“Fair enough.” His hands dropped to her own, gently helping her up. “Where’s Nick?”  
“He’s waiting upstairs.” Amari said, unhooking the machine for maintenance.  
__________________________________________________________  
They walked in heavy silence back upstairs, Nora looking very distracted. Arthur was worried, to say the least.  
She was going to the Glowing Sea. There was nothing he could do about it; she was going, and nothing would stop her.  
So he would make sure she would return to him, whole and healthy. He would get Ingram on radiation research, and making modifications to Danse’s power armor.  
Because he was going to require Danse to go with her. He was the one he trusted most, and he knew he respected women. Nora would be safe with him, and Danse would keep her alive.  
Nora stopped for a second to get her bearings, looking around for the detective. She spotted him at the far side of the room, and went to walk up to him. The moment Valentine’s head quirked up, he grabbed Nora’s arm, pulling her back away from him.  
“Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head. Heh. I was right. Should’ve killed you while you were on ice.” The voice that came from his mouth wasn’t his.  
“Kellogg?” He heard Nora ask, her breath coming out hitched. There was something in his eye that twitched, something hardly noticeable.  
“Huh? What’s that?” He asked, looking up at Nora.  
“You...sounded like Kellogg just now.” She said.  
“I hope not.” Valentine said, getting up. “Maybe some residual specks of Kellogg stuck.” He looked at Arthur, who was just letting go of Nora’s arm. “That bad, huh?”  
“I think I need a bit.” She said, taking a breath. “It’s been a long week.”  
“Hey, Nora, if you need someone you don’t have to worry about watching your back in the Glowing Sea, I’m here.” Valentine said. She gave him a weak smile.  
“Thanks, Nick.” She said. “I’ll keep in touch.” They watched Nick leave, Arthur watching every move until he couldn’t see him anymore.  
“You’re tense.” Nora said, as they made their way out. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.  
“The Glowing Sea.” He said, running his hand through his hair. He had a strand falling into his face, and he couldn’t get it to go back to where it usually sat. “I’m not going to try to talk you out of it, Nora. I know better. But I can get you there and back safer than anyone else could.” He heard her stop walking, turned to look and saw her staring at him.  
“Thank you.” She said. He nodded.  
“Let’s get back.” He said, waiting for her to move. He let her lead the way, bringing up the rear as they made their way through the ruins of Boston.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Things kicked into gear immediately after they boarded the Prydwen. Preparations for the Glowing Sea had already begun before they even arrived. She watched the whir of activity around them as they walked on the deck: the Prydwen was alive and ready for any sort of action. Sure, they had patrols that cleaned out Super Mutants and ferals on the daily, but this was something more.  
Something that brought everyone closer to finding the Institute.  
“Follow my lead, Nora.” He’d said on their way back up. “You are my equal. Don’t let anyone try to dismiss you.”  
“Oh Captain, my Captain.” She said, smiling.  
“Walt Whitman.” He said, nodding. She caught the easy smile he gave her, and she had to snap out of the reverie she’d found herself in with him. The way he looked at her, with that smirk and look in his eye as if they already shared an inside joke…  
She snapped back to the present, following Arthur around the ship as he checked in and made his rounds. She felt silly, still wearing her Sunset Sarsparilla t-shirt and jeans, with her holsters over that, but she didn’t let on that she felt anything but strong.  
“Elder.” They turned to see none other than Paladin Danse, in uniform and without his power armor. He saluted, which Arthur returned, and she did too.  
“Paladin.” He said. “I would like to speak with you privately.” He said.  
“In the airport, sir?”  
“No need. Follow us.” He said, and Nora couldn’t ignore the shiver down her spine as she heard him say ‘us’ in reference to them. He lead them into his quarters, and shut the door behind them. Arthur pulled out a chair, gesturing for Nora to sit in it before taking the one next to her, across from Danse.  
“As you might have heard, we have a lead to the Institute that leads us into the Glowing Sea.”  
“Yes, sir.” Danse said.  
“I would like you to accompany General Nora Robinson, my Advisor.”  
“You’re going on this dangerous mission?” Paladin Danse asked Nora. “With all due respect, you are a leader. You are not only leader of the Minutemen, our allies, but you have been named Advisor by Roger Maxon himself.”  
“Yes, Danse.” Nora said. “I’m aware.”  
“You should send me. I can do it, Nora.”  
“So can I, Danse.” She said. “And there’s nothing anyone could do to stop me.”  
Silence fell heavy in the room, until Arthur broke it.  
“Will you accept this mission, Paladin?” He asked.  
“The honor would be mine, Arthur.” He said.  
“Keep her safe.” He said, before looking at Nora. “Dismissed.”  
“Yes, sir.” Danse got up, saluted, then marched out. Nora felt her heart leap when the door closed, and could feel his eyes searing into hers.  
“Arthur?” She asked. “Would this be a good time to discuss formal terms of--”  
“Yes.” He said, swallowing, looking down at documents on the table. He cleared his throat, and Nora couldn’t help but watch his adam’s apple bob as he did so. “We have a lot to talk about.” He said, grimly.  
“Got any more whiskey?” Nora asked, standing up. She could feel him watching her every move, almost like she were his prey in his territory. He slowly got up and she watched him go to a trunk, opening it to withdraw the whiskey he had stored within. Her heart was pounding still, and she could feel herself questioning why she was reacting this way.  
“Normally, for negotiations…” Arthur said, placing the bottle on the table. “This is not the way we conduct them.” He said, grabbing two glasses, and pouring the liquid into both. “There’s usually a lot more drinking, but not on our behalf.” He walked over to her, slowly, with purpose.  
“So you get the other party drunk to be more favorable to your terms.” She said, taking the glass. “Or is it because you can’t handle your alcohol?”  
“No, Nora.” He said, watching her take a sip. “They try to get us drunk, and try to demonstrate they can handle whatever they brought better than our side.” He smirked.  
“Should we put that to the test, Arthur?” She asked, smirking.  
“You can do anything you want.” He said, lowly. Nora could see the invitation for what it was, and everything within her begged her to close the distance and press her lips against his. But she had much to do, including taking care of the people who depended on her.  
“Let’s start with what you need, and what I need.”  
Arthur didn’t look disappointed or let down, but rather changed gears seamlessly into Elder mode. “Supplies.”  
“We have the manpower.” She said. “We have land and the experts that work them. We would need more seed to sustain all of our people.”  
“We have plenty of seed,” Arthur said, pouring more whiskey into her glass, then his own. “That’s no problem at all.” He said, handing the glass back to her. “General.”  
“Elder.” She responded, a certain amount of sass in her tone. The very corner of his mouth quirked up as he took a seat on his desk.  
“We need protection.” Nora said.  
“As you can see, this won’t be a problem.” He said.  
“Here comes the catch.” She said, downing her drink.  
“I’m listening.” He said, matching her.  
“You leave all non-feral ghouls alone.” She said, looking him in the eyes. To his credit, he didn’t flinch.  
“And you want us to leave synths alone, too?” He asked.  
“Just the ones that don’t shoot back.” She said. “Same with the ghouls.”  
Arthur sighed. “Why?” He asked.  
“They are people, Arthur.” She said, simply. He was about to say something, then he stopped himself.  
“Nora…”  
“I have settlers that are both.” She said. “They have proven to be valuable contributors to the Minutemen.”  
“Until what?” Arthur asked. “Until they turn feral or kidnap a baby?” He asked, pointedly. “Until the synths you claim are a credit to your peaceful community remembers their mission to kill a whole settlement and report back to the Institute?”  
Nora opened her mouth to defend herself, then sighed. “The same could be said for humans.” She said. “The same...was said about humans.” She said, sadly. “That’s the type of thinking that destroyed the world.”  
“No, Nora. Technology destroyed this world.” He said. “Not stopping when we should have, assuming the role of Gods.”  
“And then expecting those creations to be lesser than they, mere slaves.” She said. “Greed ended us. We knew exactly where to stop, but the corporations were past that. It hurt their bottom line. Those in power were those with a business to run, a bottom line to fulfill. Corporations treated people like machines, or like nothing. If you did not work like a machine, you were a tick sucking from our great democracy.” She even remembered some of the posters she’d see around Nuka World, in plain view where children could see them. “The moment we start treating everyone like people is the moment we will all know peace. If there is an issue as previously mentioned, we’ll put them down. It’s that simple.”  
There was silence, where he just looked at her, and she at him.  
“We...cannot afford to look at them with compassion.” He said. “It could easily mean the end of all of us.”  
“Humans deployed the nukes.” She said. “And they did it for many things; none of them stopping to think for a second that this was the end of the world for everyone. So, honestly, if anyone needs to be watched very carefully...it’s people like us.”  
He sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. “We kill them out of pity.” He said. “Not because we hate them. Because they’re in pain.”  
“But are they in pain?” Nora asked. “Have you ever asked one?”  
“Hancock.” He said, nodding. “Although, it’s not the kind of pain I was taught.”  
“You talked to John?” She asked.  
“He’s a character.” He said.  
“Why not ask more ghouls what they feel?” She asked. “Maybe help them have a safe space away from all the rads, so they could live the way they want to live. And if there are synths, they should live, too. Why not? If one of them hurts another person, we won’t put up with it.”  
“You’re not with the Railroad, are you?” Arthur asked, looking a little worried.  
“We help synths a little differently than they do.” She said. “They erase their memories, and act with a vengeance behind them. I don’t do that.”  
“Temporary stand down with peaceful synth and ghoul settlers.” He offered. “These rules run deep.”  
“I don’t know who came up with it,” Nora said. “but Roger sure didn’t.” It was silent for a while, with both deep in thought, until Arthur poured another glass for each of them.  
“We have an alliance.” Arthur said, holding his hand out. She clasped it, her fingers tingling with something unfamiliar.  
“Even with our differences.” She said.  
“It’s hard not to give in to someone who’s from before the war.” He said. She shrugged, sipping at her whiskey again.  
“Hard to think badly about those who are trying to help, as misguided as they are.”  
He glared at her playfully, and she smirked. The tense moment was gone, and taken care of--leaving them going back to...whatever they were doing.  
“Unless you want me to go home,” Nora said. “I’ll need somewhere to stay.”  
“Unfortunately, we haven’t gotten around to setting up guest quarters.” He said, sheepishly. “You are welcome to my bed.” He said.  
“Uhm.” She said, blushing, not really knowing what to say. “Is that...with or without you in it?” She asked, putting her glass down. She could see his breathing change as he looked up at her, the want clearly evident in his eyes.  
Was she ready for that?  
He tried to collect himself as he leaned against the wall. “I have a cot, just in case.” He said, unsure about crossing that line. “If you don’t mind sharing my quarters, General.”  
“Not at all.” She said. “We’ve already done that once. Slept like a baby.” She looked at her clothes, frowning. “I don’t suppose...you have spare things to wear until I get something--” Arthur held a finger up, telling her to wait, and turned to his drawers. Within a few seconds, he was handing her a pair of sweats and a white undershirt. “Thank you, Arthur.” She said, blushing as she took the neat, little bundle from him. Their fingers brushed in passing, his eyes watching hers for any sign of reaction.  
“I’ll show you to the showers.” He said, and Nora’s eyes widened. He watched as she brightened up.  
“Please tell me you have hot water.” Was she begging? What was that hopeful tone in her voice?  
“The boilers have to do something.” Arthur said, opening his door. She glided out the door, and he couldn’t help but think of how cute she was when she lit up like that.  
________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! This is your Writer speaking! Thank you for all of your kudos and reviews. They have seriously helped motivate me to keep this story going. :) They mean the world to me.   
Fun fact: The end of this page marks page 51 that I've written! Hooray! Even more exciting? There's even more coming. This is written to be a series, and we haven't even begun the complex story line yet.  
So enjoy, and buckle up. :)  
____________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Arthur had other duties that took him away from Nora while she showered. When he was finished, and freshly showered, he opened the door to his quarters to see a soft glow from where his bed was. He could just make out a very passed-out Nora, with her Pipboy softly playing some classical music right by her on the floor. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, like a river of color and shade. She was wearing the clothes he gave her--the sweater was discarded next to her on the bed, and he could see the outline of her curves against the fabric.  
He looked to the other side of the room to see a cot already set up for him, his bed made. He had to wonder: why did she take his bed? Was it just because it was comfortable? Or was it because his bed smelled like him?  
When had he come to hope for the latter?  
________________________________________________________________________  
Paladin Danse was ready. He watched as Nora walked up to him in her power armor, over their shoulders they wore a bag with supplies.  
He had no idea how long this could take. No one did. No one knew what they would run in to in the Glowing Sea. Despite all that, he saw Nora take a direct hand in the mission. She even stood by Arthur as they announced their terms for an alliance with the Minutemen, and signed documents holding them to their agreements.   
He saw the way Arthur looked at her. He showed everyone that Nora was his equal, and even though being Advisor to the Elder of the Brotherhood was a huge unknown, Arthur made it known that she was there as an ally.   
Of course, people talked. Never around him, but he could hear whispers that carried through their ship. People were curious, some even jealous of this new woman out of time. Ladies were dismayed when they learned of Nora’s roots, where she had come from, and how she had known Roger. Some of the nastier ones clung to the fact that they were looking for Nora’s son, which meant she wasn’t ‘pure’ enough for their elder.  
But Danse knew differently. He hadn’t known her long, but from what he had pieced together, he was impressed with her. She met him in the sparring ring, hand-to-hand, and she learned quickly from her mistakes, never taking offense. He taught her new maneuvers, and she caught on quickly and pushed herself farther than minutes before.   
Nora Robinson was unique, and Danse was genuinely impressed with the General.  
“Ready, Nora?” Danse asked, looking over to her. She sighed, inhaled, and nodded.  
“Let’s go.”  
________________________________  
Their whole mission was near effortless, and quicker than Arthur expected.  
They were back within a couple of days, just as the sun was setting. Arthur waited on the deck for the vertibird to dock, sighing with relief as he saw Danse help Nora out of the cargo bay. They walked up to him, with both of them snapping a smart salute. He snapped one back, proudly noticing how Nora’s salute had gotten much better than last time. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory, but kept up the Elder facade.  
“Paladin.” He said, nodding to Danse. “Nora.” He said, his voice a touch softer. “It’s good to see you back so soon, and unharmed.”  
“It was smooth sailing the entire way, Elder.” Danse said.   
“Excellent.” Arthur said. He longed to see Nora out of her armor, just for the sake of making sure she was alright and unharmed. “Doctor Cade is waiting for you in the med bay. Report to my quarters when you are finished.” He saluted. “Dismissed.”  
He watched Nora salute again with Danse, and march off in her power armor to the power armor bay. Ingram would be thrilled to see them whole, and so would Cade.  
He was relieved to see them whole. To see her whole.  
Arthur walked back to his room, paperwork-bound, when a vertibird from the airport docked. He watched to see a young gentleman, not even twenty years old, carefully stepping onto the deck. He looked nervous, but he pushed forward until he saw Arthur. He walked toward Arthur, trying his damndest not to look down.   
“Sir.” He said, respectfully. “I’m here on behalf of the Minutemen for General Nora Robinson.”  
“You’re in luck.” Arthur said. “She just got back from a mission. She’s being seen by our physician.”   
“Is she hurt?” The boy asked, obviously concerned.   
“We’re making sure she’s healthy.” He said. “Do you need to deliver her a message?” He asked. The boy nodded.   
“It is for her ears only, sir.” Now Arthur was intrigued. He nodded, nodding toward the entrance of the Prydwen.   
“I’ll lead you to her.”  
__________________________________________________________________  
Danse was given a clean bill of health. Nora, on the other hand, had to endure a pack of Radaway and was currently on her third can of purified water. Danse sat by her on the medical table, having chugged half of his can of water as Cade checked his heart, just for fun.  
“You are good to go, Michael.” Cade said, jotting down notes on his clipboard. Nora’s eyebrows rose.  
“I didn’t know your name was Michael.” She said. He ran a hand over his neck, shrugging his powerful shoulders.   
“Now you know.” He said, smiling. “We were a great team back there.” Nora choked on her water, coughing it back up. He patted her back.  
“S-sorry.” She said, slapping her chest. “But nothing really happened, Danse.” She said. “Maybe a few radscorpions...ants...the odd deathclaw…”  
“Like I said,” Danse said. “One hell of a team.” Nora smiled sheepishly.  
“Thanks, Danse.” She said. They were interrupted by a polite knock on the door.   
“It’s open.” Cade said, still jotting down things on his clipboard. In came a young man she remembered rescuing before she really branched out, carrying a message.   
“Hello, General.” He said, smiling.   
“Jake Finch. How’s the family?” She asked.   
“Thriving.” He said. “Crops are still coming in, shouldn’t be long now.” He dug into his messenger bag, and brought out a letter with familiar script on it.  
“I already know who this is from.” Nora said, taking the letter. “He’s probably waiting for a reply.”  
“Yep.” Jake said, smirking. Nora opened the letter.

General,  
I hope this finds you well. The settlements are doing great. In fact, they’re booming. Our numbers make it difficult to find room for everyone, which is why I am writing you today.   
Remember when I told you about the Castle? I think we’re ready to take it again. We would need to do so sooner rather than later, and we would like to have our General with us for the assault. When would you like to take the Castle?  
Signed,  
Preston Garvey, of the Commonwealth Minutemen

Nora was smirking when she folded the letter back up. Jake was watching her with his eyebrow raised, and Danse was pretending he didn’t read the entire thing before Nora was finished. She turned to Cade, who was just in the middle of hanging up her Radaway bag.   
“If I take the bag with me…” She asked, gesturing at the IV in her arm. He sighed.   
“I can just send for the Elder.”   
“No need. Be right back.” She said, grabbing the rad-away and climbing the ladder to his quarters. She knocked, letter in one hand, the Radaway in the other held high in the air.   
“Come.” She heard Arthur’s gruff voice say from within. She turned the knob, opening the door to see Arthur sitting at his desk, his nose buried in paperwork. “If you could keep this for the General, Scribe.” Arthur said, looking up. She smiled, waving with her letter.  
“Uh...hi.” She said, blushing. She watched his eyebrows raise as he took her in, his eyes widening.   
“Not saying I haven’t done that same…” He said, getting up. “But the report could have waited.” He had a twinkle in his eye, a mischievous glint that she didn’t miss.   
“Color me surprised.” She said, smirking. She gave the letter to him.  
“And I thought of all people, you would not bring me more paperwork.” He said, taking the Radaway back from Nora, and holding it up so it would do its work. “Sit.” He nodded over to the bed, which he had occupied since she’d been gone. She watched his eyes dart down the letter, then back up to her.   
“We would like some assistance.” Nora said simply.   
“You’ve got it.” Arthur said, smiling. “Taking a castle. Never thought I’d hear anyone saying that.” He looked at her. “Is a week from now too soon? We don’t want to seem too eager.”  
“That’ll give everyone enough time to prepare.” She said, smiling back at him. “We can take it back, but it wouldn’t hurt to have backup.”  
“Never does.” Arthur said, looking down at her. He handed the letter back to her. “Sounds like a great time for a training exercise.” He watched her stand up, and he shook his head at her. “You’re not going anywhere.” He said, still holding the Radaway. “Not until this is done.”  
Nora blushed, knowing she could push back, but knew she didn’t want to. “Yes, sir.” She said, defeated. Arthur dragged a chair over next to her, grabbed some paperwork, put said paperwork on that chair, and worked. Nora couldn’t help but smile, as she grabbed the book she had been reading earlier that week and flipped to the page she’d been at.   
They wouldn’t admit it, but they would sneak peaks at each other over paperwork.  
____________________________________________________________  
Arthur woke up in an unusual position.  
Nora was being cradled by him, her face buried in his chest and his arm around her. Paperwork had been finished late that night and stacked neatly on his desk, ready to be handed in. Nora’s box of paperwork had a cat sleeping in it, its feet curled beneath its marshmallowed form. He ran a hand down his face, feeling her breathe against him. His heart fluttered as he looked down at her, the I.V. already long gone before they had continued their evening together. It just happened naturally.  
If he stayed until she woke up, tangled together with the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, there would be no going back. Unless they played it off, but she would know for sure this was something that happened.  
But even if he left, he wouldn’t lie to her. Arthur had made that promise to himself long ago, built who he was around that tenant. He would not lie, he would keep his promises, and he would never shrink from a chance at emotional growth.  
Elder Lyons taught him as much.  
He gently untangled himself from Nora, even though everything within him cried out against the decision. They had work to do, and if they were lucky they would have the time to act on these feelings.   
But now was not the right time.  
They had the Institute to find, and Nora had to find her son. He would do everything within his power to make this happen, including saving Nora the embarrassment of new rumors.   
_____________________________________  
Nora woke up with the sudden feeling of warmth taken away. She opened her eyes, unsure of what she would see.   
But she was alone, with Arthur’s blankets tucked up around her. She slowly sat up, feeling more whole than she had in a long time. The ship was surprisingly quiet, even the ship’s creaking seemed muted in the cabin. She looked over to the table to see a steaming pot of coffee, the hot plate recently turned off. A mug was waiting next to the pot, which she took as an invitation to fill and sip at as she woke up. She looked at her poor Sunset Sarsaparilla shirt, wondering if it had anything left in it for another run, noticing that it was becoming threadbare. She loved the shirt--Becky Fallon showed her the shirt as soon as she got it in--and she had snagged it the moment she saw it in Becky’s shop.   
Looked like it was time for another trip to Fallon’s. She sighed, looking at the state of her undergarments. Why was she still holding onto them? Sure, it was all she had, but Becky carried some fine replacements.   
They were the last things left from her life before the bombs dropped. She’d lost everything--everyone--else. Was that the only reason she was hanging onto well-worn underwear?  
A box on the table caught her eye, and she pulled it closer. She recognized this box, and with a feeling of anticipation, realized the timer on it was a number of days away from expiring. Did this mean her freedom expired with it? What would it change?   
Roger wasn’t like that, Nora thought. He wouldn’t confine her to anything--he knew better. He knew how she loved her freedom; fought for it in every way she could. He knew what her family had been like to her. Fighting to be free was in her blood. With a sigh, Nora dressed just enough to get away with while taking a trip to the community showers. Unfortunately, people were awake and already coming to and from missions, making it hard to remain unseen as she left Arthur’s room. She even carried one of his towels, borrowing his soap and comb.  
This was probably a great time to go shopping for her own things, and to stop sleeping in Arthur’s room. She’d been gone for too long, she thought, and she had to eventually break away long enough to check on her settlements.   
And, of course, prepare to take back the Castle. A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine, and there was suddenly spring to her step even when she caught others giving her sidelong glances. She would have to earn their trust, and she had an idea on what she could do to achieve that.  
She was alone when she entered the showers. The water was hot and wonderful, and Nora hurried as she usually did because she knew how precious hot water was in the wasteland. She noticed the sound of someone running away from her, and she was filled with a sense of dread as the door slammed.   
Just like that one time in band camp, she thought as she pulled the curtain back, her eyes darting to where her clothing and towel had been. She rolled her eyes, groaning as she forced herself to take a deep breath.   
Just have to do what I did all those years ago. Nora sighed, carefully taking the white shower curtain down and wrapping it around herself. She stepped out onto the cold, metal flooring and shivered, noticing the thief had been very thorough in removing even her shoes. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she neared the only way in and out of the bathrooms, and she heard someone take a breath just outside the door.   
She walked out like it didn’t even bother her, as if it were a new fashion statement and there was nothing odd to see there. There was a small crowd outside, acting as if they had business in the area, and she could feel them staring. Everything got silent when she turned to see Proctor Quinlin. He looked stern, and he quickly walked up to her with his clipboard as he glared at everyone behind her.  
“Forgive me, Advisor--I have a questions about Roger Maxon that I would love to ask you.” He said, a comforting smile on his lips that he directed to her.   
“I would love to tell you more about him, Proctor.” Nora said, her spine still erect and her posture commanding. She looked professional, even if she was only clad in a shower curtain. Her “lawyer pose,” Nate had called it. She felt her heart stutter, and start again as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.  
Later, she promised. Quinlin lead the way back to his office, and shut the door behind him. He averted his eyes respectfully, going for a trench coat hanging in the corner of his office. He was blushing, Nora noticed, as he handed it to her.  
“Thank you.” She said, warmly. He held the coat up for her to slip into, and she gratefully accepted his help. The coat was almost a good fit, save for how much taller Quinlin was than she. Quinlin got to work rolling up her sleeves, his glasses slipping down his nose.   
“Of course.” He said, stepping away and looking her in the eye. “There. I hope you don’t mind the cat hair. Emmett likes to nap on this one.” He gestured over to the cat, who was curled up on top of Quinlin’s desk. He meowed at her, his tail vibrating. She laughed, coming over to pet him in between his ears, earning a purr from him.  
“He’s an amazing cat.” Nora said. The corners of Quinlin’s mouth stretched into a small smile, and he moved a stack of paperwork from a nearby chair before offering it to her.   
“Would you punish them--the people who did this--” he gestured to her. “or would you turn a blind eye?”  
“Neither.” Nora said, sitting down in the chair. “They did it because I’m just a nobody that came out of nowhere and suddenly became the Elder’s equal.” She smirked. “They don’t know me as a person. They only see someone who may or may not be screwing her way to the top of an organization they’ve been a part of since they were born. They want to protect what they stand for.”  
“So what would you do, Advisor?” He asked, leaning against his desk. Both he and his cat looked at her expectantly.   
“My Minutemen and I will be leading an attack on a place nearby called ‘the Castle.’” She said, crossing her legs. “Since we are allies, let’s act like it. Let’s join forces.”  
“To build camaraderie.” Quinlin said. “Does the Elder know?” He asked.  
“He was the first one I went to.” She said, smiling, thinking of the cool feeling of Rad-Away pumping through her veins, thanks to Arthur’s stubbornness. Had that only been yesterday? “He’s thrilled. Although, I think it can’t wait a couple more weeks.” She said, sheepishly. Quinlin nodded.  
“I agree. Now would be the best time to lead the charge.” Quinlin said, petting Emmett. The cat’s purring echoed in the enclosed room. “What is the next step for finding your son?” He asked. Nora felt something akin to hurt shoot through her heart, but she refused to react to it.   
“I must kill a courser.” She said. Quinlin’s brows rose. “So you know what a courser is?”  
“There was one that took out a patrol.” He said. “They haven’t reported in.”  
“Where?” She asked. “When?”  
“Just this morning.” He said. Nora’s breath caught. “In a place called the CIT ruins.”   
“May I borrow this?” Nora asked, gesturing to the coat.   
“Of course.” He said. She quickly got to her feet, grabbing the doorknob to pull open the door. “You’re...going after them, aren’t you?” Quinlin asked, his eyebrows raised.   
“I know where they are.” She said. “That’s the closest I’ll ever get.”  
“You have no idea how worried the Elder was about you last time you left.” Quinlin said. “I will tell him where you went if you’re not back later today.”   
“Thank you, Proctor.” She said softly. “I’ll be back soon.”   
___________________________________________________________________________  
It took all of an hour to meet Hancock at Home Plate. She changed clothes, opting to wear her combat armor over her white shirt and ripped jeans, complete with her backup combat boots. She sharpened her sword, and brought forth the dagger she had left there for safe keeping.   
The one with the mysterious initials.  
Hancock watched her move from the lockers to her room, strapping on parts of armor and weapons onto her person after organizing her loadout on her bed. Hancock whistled; she was taking the katana she had found with him a couple of months back. She pulled her hair into a messy bun before she turned to him and nodded.  
“Let’s do this.” She said. Hancock offered his arm to her, which she gracefully took before they walked outside. Guards had stopped making the snide racist comments about ghouls a little while ago when she and Hancock helped to settle the Doctor Crocker fiasco, and since she was Nick’s partner in crime, they began to have pushback from other citizens for their anti-ghoul comments. Piper had a lot to say in her next issue of Publick Occurrences about that, and boy did it catch fire.  
It also might have helped that Hancock did some Jet with the load of them when they were off duty...but no one tells that part of the story. Probably because Hancock has the good shit.  
They made their way out of Diamond City, quickly finding their way towards the ruins of C.I.T. When they hit the plaza, Nora fiddled with her Pip Boy for a moment before a beeping sound filled the air.   
“What in the hell is that sound?” Hancock asked, reloading his shotgun. He watched as Nora tried to orient herself, following the quicker beeping sounds that sang out in response.  
“This is how we find where exactly our friend is located.” She said, completely focused on the task at hand.   
“Must be one helluva friend to keep that noise on.” Hancock said, smirking. She smirked in answer, leading the way as if walking through an invisible maze. Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of a green building, which Nora had been through before in the first days of her scavenging. She’d found all sorts of medical goods and a hidden stash of drugs, which she promptly destroyed with a large rock outside of the facility.   
“Just wait until you meet them.” Nora said. “They’ll be a real charmer.” Hancock chuckled.   
“I can’t wait, Sunshine.” He watched her walk up to the entrance. “What did this asshole do to deserve a personal visit from us?”   
“Took out an entire Brotherhood patrol, and they have the key to get us into the Institute.” She said. Hancock nodded.  
“Sounds like a party.”  
When they got in, the party was waiting for them. It sounded like the Gunners had their hands full with the Courser, and this was confirmed when they got far enough within the building.  
“I don’t know the password, I’m telling the truth!”  
“I don’t believe you are.” A smooth, calm, emotionless voice answered. Nora felt cold all of a sudden, freezing on the spot in the corner south of the room the two voices were coming from. Nora pressed her back against the wall, dread and anticipation filling her stomach.   
“Oh god...please, no. No, please, you don’t have to do this.” A shot echoed in the room, and Nora closed her eyes to collect herself and fought the impulse to run.   
“All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate?”  
“Okay! Okay! Just don’t shoot! Let me think.”  
“I’m going to get in there. It’s just a matter of time.” A beat. “Tell me the password.”  
“Look, I already told you I don’t have it. I’ll help you find a way in. But listen, we took the girl fair and square. All we want is a little compensation in return.” Nora took a breath, and before she could gather the courage to open the metal doors, they opened on their own.  
“You’ve been following me.” The calm, even voice said, now standing at least a foot above her. His eyes were glowing, and her heart was pounding in her chest.  
He looked like any other man--albeit much more fit that even a man of the military ever could be--except for those bright eyes, looking down at her. He had her backed into a corner, and she had no idea where Hancock had gone to. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, but she let him come to her. She felt his breath on her, he was so close. His eyes burned into her own, and she was amazed at how human he looked.   
“My son was taken by the Institute.” She said. “I want to see him, to know he’s safe.”  
“Your son.” He said, his voice flat. His eyebrows were raised, and she could feel him focus in on her for a second, as if scanning her for similarities. Realization came over his face, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at her. “Genetic scan complete. Genetic match found in our records. You will come with me.” He said, taking her arm.   
“Think again, mother fucker.” A raspy voice from behind him said, and Nora cried out in response.  
“NO!”   
BANG.  
Nora watched as the courser’s head exploded into a puff of red, splattering her as if she were being hit with rain. The courser’s body crumpled to the ground, revealing Hancock’s face as he pulled his smoking gun back. His gaze turned to Nora, now concerned.  
“You okay, Sunshine?” He asked, holstering his sawed-off shotgun and taking out an old handkerchief. He stepped close to her, pressing the cloth to her face.  
“He was taking me to my son.” She said, in shock. “Hancock, he--”  
“We don’t know where he was taking you, Sunshine.” He said, holding her chin steady as he cleaned the blood from her face carefully. “We have no idea what Shaun is to them. We can’t just give you up like that on a whim.”  
“Dammit, John.” She said, softly, letting him tend to her. “I…” She felt tears slide down her cheeks, washing away the blood that had smeared there. “Thank you.” She whispered, looking at him. He gave her a soft smile.  
“I’ve got you, Sunshine.”  
________________________________________________________________  
Please do review! I read each and every one and do my best to respond. <3  
Until next time, my fellow shippers.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who reached out, and to those who left kudos. It makes me so happy you are all enjoying the story. It's going to get pretty wild, and I am pretty excited to ride that journey with each of you. For now, however, let's get us there.

____________________________________________________________________________________

     Nora was cutting it close, she noticed as she walked into the Old North Church. The sun was on its way down, blanketing the world in the moon and stars above. Quinlin had given her until the end of the day, and she had no idea how to get word into the Prydwen without attracting attention. Everyone would notice when someone who didn’t belong boarded the ship without the Elder’s knowledge. Especially one of hers.

For this part of her journey, Nora had dismissed Hancock. She knew he wanted to come with her, but he was relaxed about the whole thing. He knew she needed some time.

“So if it isn’t the Professor.” She looked up from the entrance to the Railroad HQ to see Glory walking toward her. Nora smiled in greeting.

“Hello, Glory.” She said. “Missed you.”

“You’d miss me a lot less if you came back.” Glory said, leaning against a wall. “You did a lot of good when you ran with us.”

“I do good on my own.” Nora said. This was an old argument. “Except for now. I think I found something that could help us both.” Glory nodded, tilting her head toward the door into the headquarters. Nora lead the way, feeling melancholy take over as she walked those familiar halls into the crypt they’d adopted. She felt a tug on her heart, and she didn’t turn the feeling away.

“So you’re back.” Nora smiled at that familiar alto voice, and turned to see Desdemona coming from PAM’s room.

“Hey, Dez.” Nora said. “I’m afraid it’s a quick visit, for something you might love.”

“Oh?” Dez asked, walking over to Nora. “I’m intrigued.” Nora dug into her jean pocket, and produced an odd-looking device that had Tinker Tom racing over to them.

“This is a Courser Chip.” Nora said, earning a shocked expression from Dez and a hungry look from Tom. She could see his fingers twitch in anticipation, and Nora tried to hide her smile. “I need to know the frequency on it, and I need all the data off of it.”

“Done and done.” Tom said, smiling ear-to-ear.

“But we get to keep it, once you have your info.” Dez said.

Nora nodded. “It’s yours.” She said, placing it into Desdemona’s hand. Dez smiled before giving it over to Tom.

“Work your magic, Tom.”

______________________________________________________________

 

     Just as she was walking out of the Old North Church, she was suddenly staring up at Paladin Danse in full power armor.

“Uhhh--”

“The Elder has been looking everywhere for you.” He said, giving her a pointed stare. Nora brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling her cheeks heat up at the mere mention of Arthur.

“I, um.” Was all she could come up with. Danse’s eyebrows rose, almost begging her to give him an excuse so he could annihilate it. She bit her lip.

“I made massive progress.” She said, softly.

“On the Institute?” Danse asked, curious and excited. He was leading the way back to a vertibird nearby.

“Yes.” She said. “Hancock and I found the courser, and I had his courser chip decoded.”

“Excellent.” Danse said, smiling. “Good work.” Nora nodded, and slipped a note from her pocket.

“I found this in the same building.” She said, opening it up once again. “The missing squad is at Bravo, and they need someone to pick them up.” Danse smiled even more as he read the note.

“Want to go make their day?” He asked. Nora’s smile matched his own, and like that they had a solid plan.

_______________________________________________________

 

The moment he saw her, whole and safe, he relaxed. It was as if he could breathe again, and something within him relaxed enough to realize that he was exhausted. When Quinlin had told him of the prank played on Nora, Arthur was livid, and then very worried. Which lead Quinlin to tell him that Nora had gone into the CIT ruins in search of a courser for the next leg of her journey.

     With every meeting, everyone that he addressed noticed how stiff he was. His shoulders showed how tense he had become, even after sending Danse out to bring her back safely. His senses were heightened and he could hear every little thing around him at all times, and it was suddenly very quiet in his mind. But then Nora--splattered with a fair amount of blood and wearing metal armor--got off the vertibird with not only Danse, but three other Brotherhood knights and a scribe.

Their missing brothers and sisters.

     Everyone watched as their lost brothers and sisters rejoined the fold, with Danse trailing after them, and Nora bringing up the rear. They stopped, saluting their Elder, looking exhausted with a few cuts here and there, with one of the knights had his arm in a makeshift sling.

     “Welcome back, Knights. Scribe.” Arthur said, proudly. “Report to the med bay, then report to me tomorrow at noon. Dismissed.”

     They saluted, and Danse followed them in, giving Arthur time with Nora. He turned to her, his coat billowing in the wind as he quickly closed the distance between them. He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her steady as he examined her for any signs of the blood on her being hers. When he was satisfied, his eyes flicked up to gaze into hers. Anything she was about to say was swept away with the wind, and he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her lips looked in that moment. He watched her breathe, noticing that her breathing matched his as he found it suddenly hard to do something so simple and instinctive as breathing. The day at Sunshine Tidings came back to him, and he had to hide the reaction his body had to it. The memory haunted him, his dreams begging him to close the distance and press her against the barn wall and make love to her. Sometimes his dreams did take that direction: they didn’t have time to remove their clothes as he picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around him as he pressed her up against the wall. He’d feel her undoing his zipper, and he’d be doing the same for her, his aching cock finally free and finally hers. Then he’d wake just as he was pushing into her, his body trembling and aching for release. He’d look over to see Nora still sleeping, and he’d let himself out to go take a cold shower. His body craved her touch, her attention, her everything in that moment on the Prydwen’s deck. He saw her shiver, and it took everything within him not to put his coat around her.

     Proctor Quinlan had told him exactly what had happened with the prank, after having had the time to calm down enough to hear what he had to say. They began to form a plan together on how to stop the pranks and follow Nora’s wishes, Quinlan having much to say on the way people saw them. Paladin Danse was the first to volunteer his quarters for Nora, and definitely first to start strapping on weapons when he learned that Nora was missing. Now, Nora had her own room to occupy, much to the heartache of Arthur.

     “You brought them back.” Arthur said. Nora smiled.

     “They left a note.” Nora said. “Danse knew exactly where they were after that, and it was only a matter of fitting everyone into the same vertibird.” She said, her smile growing wider. He fought to keep his own smile from slipping out too much, but he was laughing on the inside. They finally walked inside, where it was much warmer, and they made it to the Officer's Quarters section. “Paladin Danse volunteered his quarters for your use.” Arthur said, opening Danse’s door. Nora’s eyebrows rose.

     “Where is he going to sleep?” Nora asked, her tone holding a hint of concern. Arthur smirked.

     “He doesn’t sleep. Here, at least.” He said, closing the door behind them as Nora surveyed her new domain. “The man is a machine.”

     “I believe it.” Nora said, laughing. Her back was turned to him as she turned the light on next to the bed. It had fresh sheets and a couple of standard pillows, complete with a couple of blankets and Quinlan’s cat sitting on the foot of the bed. He meowed through a big yawn, looked up at Nora and immediately began purring. “Awwwe.” She sat next to him, and he purred even louder when she began to gently pet him. “So it comes with the cat?” Nora said, smiling up at him. His heart leapt, and he felt himself smile easily now that he knew they were alone. Arthur walked up to where they were sitting, and pet the cat between the ears.

     “I wonder if Quinlan knows.” Arthur was saying, watching Nora with the cat. He immediately missed sleeping in the same room with her, even if it didn’t mean anything sexual between them.

     But gods above, did he want things to go in that direction.

     “We have to be seen as separate people, leaders in their own rights.” Arthur began. He hated this situation. He hated that they had to stop being together and the fact that she wouldn’t smell like him anymore. He hated the thought of not waking up and seeing her, safe and in a deep sleep that only the feeling of safety could bring. He watched her look up at him, her expression holding a hint of sadness and regret. Was he just imagining it? Was she feeling the same way he was feeling about all this?

     “I know.” She said, no longer petting Emmett. She sighed. “I hope this won’t create a rift between us, Arthur.” She said, softly. “I really do like where we’re at, with getting to know each other.” She said, biting her lip. God, how he would like to help her with that.

     “I do, too.” Arthur said, smiling gently at her. “Nora, I don’t want anything to change.” He said.

     “Neither do I, Arthur.” She said, nodding. “So when we’re alone…”

     “It’s back to our normal selves.” Arthur said. That was a promise. He looked at her bloodstained clothes, then got up and went to the dresser. “You’ve been supplied with clothes as well.” Arthur said, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a black jumpsuit similar to his own. Nora was beside him, her eyes wide as he handed the garment to her.

     “Wow.” She said. “You really know how to dress.” She said, smirking. “Where do I get a coat like yours?” She asked. Maxon laughed.

     “If you really want one, you can ask Ingram.” He said. “She made this one bulletproof. I wouldn’t want it any other way on you.” Unless it was him supplying his own coat to her shoulders. She looked at the coat hanger in the corner, to see a bomber jacket hanging there for her.

     “I’ll never be cold again.” She said. “I see there’s even some soap and necessities in the corner there.” She said, not even trying to hide her surprise.  God, how beautiful she looked when her eyes were wide like that, with the very corners of her lips twisted up into a smirk. “How’d you know which one I liked?”

     “Hancock helped.” He said, trying to keep it light. Nora’s jaw practically hit the floor, then she smiled.

     “Well...that’s incredibly good timing.” She said, gesturing to her bloodied state. “I think I’ll make use of everything you just showed me.” She said, kicking off her boots. God...if she had asked him to help her out of her clothes, he would have ripped them off of her in that moment.  He attempted once again to gain control over his imagination.

     “I will take my leave.” Arthur said. “We’ll talk about taking the Castle afterwards.”

     “Yes,” she said. “Let’s.”

     This woman was going to be the death of him.

_________________________________________________________________

 

     Nora didn’t bring her boots this time to the showers. She found that someone had already replaced the plastic shower curtain with a new one, and she went right back into the same shower and stripped down. The hot water felt amazing on her, and she deeply inhaled the sweet soap Arthur had procured for her. She bit her lip as she remembered how he was almost consumed with need in that barn, how he wanted to devour her. She held back a moan, trying to steady her breath as she felt her core heat and wetness brush against her thighs. Her body begged her to listen to the fantasy playing through her mind of stomping back over to Arthur and pushing him back onto her new bed in her own quarters.  To try and calm her mind and her body, she washed quickly and turned off the water, her gaze finding her undergarments as she wrung out her hair.

     Nora had tried to wash her bra and panties of all traces of blood, but there was no saving them this time. Because of how threadbare they both had become, they began to rip and tear when she tried to scrub the blood from them. So she threw them in the trash, after taking a deep breath and letting go. The jumpsuit looked great on her, and she couldn’t help but notice how amazing her ass looked in the snug fabric. She towel-dried her hair, walking up to the mirror with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She stopped just short of the sink, her eyes on her reflection in the mirror. She had lost some weight, trading it for muscle. She was lean, but she was also stronger than she’d ever been in her life. She truly looked like a killing machine.

_I got the data. I’m one step closer to finding Shaun._

     How many people had she killed in order to find her son? Was she trading her humanity for something she never wanted to be? Nora shook the thought from her mind, brushing her teeth and closing her eyes at the thoughts constantly taking over her brain as of late.

     The way Arthur had been devouring her with his eyes the moment she was on deck. That same look he’d given her at Sunshine Tidings, the one that sent chills of anticipation up and down her spine. That raw look of absolute need and something playing through his mind on how he would get it. Get her. She felt her nipples harden against the fabric of her jumpsuit, her core igniting the way it did whenever she thought of that day in the barn. His body had responded to her own readily, and she suddenly couldn’t wait anymore. She had to go to her quarters and work out the frustration building within her for not letting herself go with Arthur. With anyone, for that matter.

     Did being in Cryo for over two hundred years take a toll on her sex drive? Were her hormones now just waking up and throwing themselves into overdrive? She got to her room, her heart rate speeding up and her whole body temperature rising substantially. Her mind was clouded, and she couldn’t think of anything other than the way she wanted Arthur to touch her. Normally she could talk herself off the ledge, normally thinking of something horrible would flip the switch to “off” and she could be herself again. But she struggled to reach for anything that wasn’t within that feverish world she found herself in. She sat on her bed, trying to control her breathing as her heart raced. She closed her eyes, trying to think of Nate.

     But she couldn’t remember what he looked like. She couldn’t remember who Nate was. _Shaun._ She willed the memory of how it felt to be carrying Shaun to term, getting that first sneak peek at her baby boy when she had just pushed him out.

     And then the memory was gone. Nora felt tears trickling down her cheeks, her face flushed as she bit her lip. She needed help. She had to resist going to Arthur, which is exactly the act her body wanted. She quickly put on her boots, then opened her door and shivered against the cold air stinging her skin. She pulled her jacket flush with her skin, and couldn’t suppress her moan, her core clenching around absolutely nothing at all. And that made her angry. She marched to the medbay, and she closed the door behind her without a word as Cade looked up from his computer. She tried to collect herself, her entire being wheeling as tears threatened to slip past her eyelids.

     “Oh.” Cade said, his eyes giving her a cursory scan. “OK. So...I think I already know what’s happening.” He said, pulling her file from a file cabinet. She couldn’t say anything. “I noticed earlier that your estrogen levels were pretty abnormal, and now would probably be a great time to check.” He patted the bed he was standing by, and Nora stiffly complied. “Now, what’re you feeling?”

     “I...can’t control myself. I can’t think of anything other than…and I can’t even remember my son or Nate…”

     “Hmmm. This could be a delayed reaction from your ice nap for so many years.” He said, jotting down some notes on his clipboard. Nora bit her lip against thoughts of playing doctor with Cade. “Since this has never been successful before, we are going to have to experiment a bit, run some tests.”

     “Whatever it takes.” She said, her voice soft and not entirely hers. Cade nodded, getting a needle and vials ready.

     “This will sting.”


	12. Chapter 12

And we are back!  Here's the chapter I decided to re-write, and yes!  They FINALLY do the dirty in this one!  Here's a cool note about the next couple of chapters!

I am collaborating with a good friend, who has also been writing her own Fallout 4 fic!  We are working on a little crossover with our characters (since hers is from another Vault) it all works out. I am very excited for this chance to collab!  So that's what I've been working on!

Now, without further ado...

* * *

 

The good doctor had been very surprised the entire time he was running tests.  He noted how even a simple handshake made her shiver, and had to take a breath to still himself.  

There was no cure.  She had to wait it out, and hopefully it wouldn’t kill her. 

He knew exactly what could alleviate some of the symptoms, and he worried about seeming like a dirty old man when he told her.

“Nora,” he said, trying to mince words.  “Intense exercise and activity might help, but only for up to an hour afterwards will you be yourself.  Your hormones and estrogen levels are the highest I’ve ever seen. And seeing how you haven’t had a menstrual cycle since you woke up, I think your body is trying to catch up.  All at once.”

“What do I do?” Nora asked.  He watched her chest rise and fall, and knew her heart was still racing.  

“The longest lasting relief would be brought on by following your body’s lead. Having intercourse.” 

“You’re saying that will actually help.” She said, her eyes flicking up to meet his.  He could  _ smell _ the pheromones pouring off her, and of course, his manly parts were responding. He cleared his throat. 

“Nora, until this passes, and until you do something about it, it isn’t safe for you here.” He said.  “Your smell is…” He said. 

“Overwhelming?” 

“And it will drive people mad.  So if you can spend time absolutely alone during this stage, that would be safest.”

Nora nodded, averting her eyes and standing.  “I know where to go.” Nora said, very strained.  “Thanks, Doc.”

She was gone before she could hear his reply, marching somewhere else on the ship.  

\----------------

Nora was slammed into the ground in the airport, panting as she struggled against Paladin Danse.  Her body sang as she was pressed up against him, but she managed to push him off and flip them over.  

“Where...did you...get this strength...from?!” Danse panted from below her.  

“I...want to tell you.” Nora said, panting.  She had found Danse working on his armor and she had asked to work out with him. He took her to the airport, threw some bandages at her, and it was game on from there.  Of course, that meant Nora had to keep herself from grinding up against him every chance she got.

He easily flipped her over, pinning her to the ground with her wrists above her head.  “Tell me, Nora.”

She could only stare up at him, her heart hammering and her body screaming with absolute need.  

“D-danse!” She whimpered, gasping at how good his touch felt on her. She bit her lip as she locked eyes with him, her pupils dilated. Danse’s eyebrows raised.

“Whoa.” He said, letting her go.  “Uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then helped her up.  He noticed how she shivered, certain parts of her body now visible for his attention.  His face was flushing.  

“I need you to tell Arthur,” she said.  “why I’m leaving.” She said, her voice thick with emotion.  Danse’s mouth felt as if he only had dust in it, his mouth dry all of a sudden.

“But...I thought you two were OK.” He said.  

“Danse...I’m not myself.” She began, then told him about the doctor’s diagnosis.  She was blushing the whole way through, and so was Danse. He really listened, though, and she could tell the gears were turning in his head.

“So since you...don’t want to take  _ that _ route,” Danse said.  “You have to leave. To be completely alone.”

“I must.” She said.  “I will have to find Shaun some other way.”

“No, Nora.” He said, throwing down his towel.  “You won’t have a chance in hell without the Brotherhood.”

“I can’t  _ stay _ , Danse!” She said.  “Right now I feel like jumping anything that walks on two legs! I smell irresistible to anyone within a five-hundred yard radius, and that may or may not include MUTANTS.” He watched her throw her hands up, turning in a circle as she explained herself.  “Right now is the only time I’ve felt like myself since this started, and I know this isn’t going to stay. I’m losing my mind, and I can’t handle it. I can’t handle not being able to remember why I’ve been chasing the Institute so hard.”

“Tell.  Arthur.” He said, firmly.  “You need to be the one to tell him, not me.  And definitely not Cade.”

“Danse--”

“No.  I’m not getting in the middle of this.” He said, looking at her.  “Come on.” He said. She took a deep breath, and followed him back to the vertibird back up to the Prydwen.

“Radio the Prydwen.” Danse was saying to the pilot when she hopped into the bird.  “Nora Robinson has urgent news for Elder Maxon.”

There was no escaping it now.  

_________________________________________________________________

He hadn’t seen Nora all damn day, and it was showing.  

He was in and out of meetings, checking up on the operations of the ship.  Of course, there was paperwork, and with paperwork came locking himself away in his room.  He was surprised--Nora usually would come by and read a book or say hello, but she hadn’t all day.

He walked the ship when the sun was setting, casually looking for her as he leaned over railings, looking down from above.  Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Danse, either.  

He could feel his stomach tighten with worry, and with something he wasn’t used to; jealousy.  What if he had misread her signs? What if she was into Danse instead? Did he come on too strong?  Had he been too obvious?

“Elder Maxon, sir.” A squire had come up to him mid-thought, and Arthur snapped out his emotional spiral of doom to face the boy.  

“Yes, Squire.” He said.

“Nora Robinson has some important news for you, sir.” He said.  Arthur felt his heart leap, and he had to curb the sigh wanting to come out of him.

“Where is she?” He asked.  

“She’s reporting to your quarters, sir.”  

“Thank you, Squire.  Dismissed.”

He couldn’t believe how quickly he had walked to his room, opening the door to find Nora sitting on his bed.  Her eyes flicked up to him, but she didn’t smile. There wasn’t even a hint of happiness in her eyes.  

Anger flared within his chest as he walked right over to her, kneeling in front of her.  He brought a finger under her chin and made her look at him.  

“Nora.” He said.  “Look at me.” 

“Arthur…” She said, softly.  

“Look at me.” He said, his tone softer.  Her eyes snapped to his, and he saw her flush with color.  Her lip trembled.

“Arthur.” She said again.  “I have to leave.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Arthur said. 

“I must.” She said, weakly.  “If Cade didn’t fill you in already…”

“What Cade has to say has nothing to do with what’s happening here right now.” He said.  “Tell me.” He said. He watched her shiver.

“I won’t be myself in a few minutes.” Nora said, panic in her eyes.  “The cryo sleep did this thing to me where it put everything within me to sleep.”  She said, her breathing speeding up. “When I woke up, not everything else followed.” She sounded short of breath all of a sudden.  “My...estrogen levels suddenly woke up yesterday, and it is causing me to lose my mind.” She said, her face flushing. “It’s...Cade...said I could either obey what my body wants and get better that way, or to fight it alone.  And to fight it alone, I need to leave.”

It was quiet as they looked at each other, his breathing now matching hers.  

“You sound like yourself right now.” Arthur said.  

“No I don’t, Arthur.” She whispered.  “I can’t even remember Shaun when I’m in that state.”

“Wait, what state?” He asked, concerned.  She tried to swallow.

“I feel like I’m dying and losing my mind if I am not getting serious cardio, or getting laid.” She said, sighing.  Arthur blinked. “Cade said that the only way to get better is to...you know.” She said. “Or leave, and be completely alone so I don’t attract anything that would...force me.” 

“I...understand.” He said, his hand dropping from her chin.  “You are choosing to leave because you don’t want to  _ be _ with anyone.” He said.  He watched her bite her lip.  

“It’s not about want.” Nora said.  “God, it’s not.” She said, her chest heaving.  She closed her eyes, and Arthur noticed something unseen permeating the air.  Something so...he couldn’t put a finger on it.  

“Nora?” He asked after a moment.  She opened her eyes, and he could see that her pupils were blown wide.  

“I...need to go.” She said.  “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She tried to get up, but Arthur grabbed onto her shoulders.  

“No.” Arthur said.  “Tell me what you need, Nora.  I will make it happen, I swear.” 

“I need to be left out in the wild until this passes.” She said.  He shook his head.

“Nora, you can ask anything of me.  Anything at all.” He said, watching her flush again.  “How do you want to handle this?”

“With you.” She said, and it was so silent he could hear the Prydwen humming around them.  “I can’t stop thinking about you, Arthur. And I am a terrible person for living on while my son is still out there and my goddamned husband was murdered.” Tears slipped down her cheeks, which Arthur reached out to wipe away with both thumbs.  

“You are  **not** terrible for surviving.” He said, bringing his face closer to her own.  “And you’re  **not** terrible for feeling something between us.” He said.  “Nora, I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t go a day without seeing just a glimpse of you.  And Nora...if you want to leave and deal with this part alone, I ask that you let me come with you.  I want to be the one that eases your pain, your discomfort. Even if you don’t stay with me forever, I want to be the one to help you.”

Nora let the tears flow as she looked into his captivating gaze.  Something invisible--some sort of force of nature--had transcended through time and space to get them to this moment.

And that force was Roger Maxon...at first.  But as she looked up at him, she could see herself staying with him and growing large with his babies.  Leading the Brotherhood by his side...and how often they would be sneaking off the ship to have adventures together.  With that heat building within her, she leaned up to kiss him after taking his strong jaw in both her hands.  

The kiss was slow and filled with their tongues slowly swirling together in a dance that only escalated.  She could feel his large, strong hands on her waist as his mouth devoured hers in a slow-burning dance of absolute control and passion.  She felt her mind cloud as she pressed her front against his, earning a growl from the Elder as she reached up to unzip his flight suit.

He pulled away just long enough to hear her protest, earning her consent when she closed the distance and took his mouth with her own once again.  She slid her hands past his flight suit to hike his undershirt up his chest, her fingertips slowly trailing up his chest to memorize every sculpted muscle they could find.  Before she had a chance to slide her fingers down past his underwear, he was pressing her ass against his desk before he pulled away to clear his desk, terminal included. Everything clattered to the floor as he stood there before her, ravishing her with his eyes.  

He just  _ looked _ at her, before taking a commanding step forward.  He watched her react to him, seeing her resisting the urge to scoot back away from him.  

She was challenging him.  Her eyes locked with his after taking her sweet time drinking in the sign of this absolute predator in front of her...with his zipper down to where she could see a defined V of where his strong hips met his ass, with a trail of hair teasing the path less taken.

With just a ghost of a smirk, he reached forward to take the zipper of her flight suit between his fingers.  She held her breath, her heart hammering in her chest as he slowly pulled it down.  

She watched him drink her in before he flicked his eyes back up to hers.  She shivered as he slid the suit away from her breasts, which were bare from the bra she had thrown away before she even reached Cade for her check-up.  He smiled, his eyes burning into hers as he flicked her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned, biting her lip as she looked him in the eye, depleting the very last of Arthur’s control.

His hands suddenly gripped her thighs as he scoot her against the cold wall, claiming her mouth with kisses that would bruise.  He let his coat drop to the floor, undoing his suit enough to get his shirt off, his dog tags clinking together with the movement.  

Nora’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she undid her suit so she sat there topless, with her suit undone just enough to expose her opening to Arthur.  She felt her eyes widen as she watched his cock spring free. Her insides clenched in a desperate plea to be filled with him.

“Arthur.” She said as he looked at her.  “Take me NOW.”

She didn’t have to ask twice.  In less than a few seconds, he was muffling her loud moans with his lips and tongue.  He grabbed her ass as he pressed his length into her, pressing himself flush against her.  He could feel her heart pounding to the same beat his was, which just made him want to fuck her even more.

He broke the kiss to look down at where they were joined, his massive cock throbbing as it stretched her.  Even with how slick she was, he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t going to hurt her.  

That was until she wrapped her legs around his waist and hilted him in her.  He could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her cervix.  

“Fuck, Nora.” He growled, his voice vibrating low in his chest. He pulled out and slammed himself back into her, causing her to cry out.  He covered her mouth with his, wrapping her moans in his own as he held onto her thighs as his powerful hips plowed her over and over again.  His desk was making quite a rhythmic ruckus, so he easily picked her up and put her against a wall he didn’t share with anyone else.  

It was there that he properly fucked her.  Fast. Hard.  

“Arthur...I’m--”

“God, Nora…” He growled as his hips snapped out, then back in as fast as a man of his stature could thrust.

Which was pretty fucking fast.

Nora gasped as she tried to stay quiet, her inner walls clenching around Arthur so powerfully, it brought his orgasm crashing into her as well.

He coated her walls, thrusting deep as she pressed her legs around him, locking him into her as he filled her with every drop of his seed.  She kissed him slowly, passionately as he lay her down onto his bed. He took her face into his powerful hands as he kissed her. Her legs were still around him, keeping him inside her as they kissed.  

He felt tears trickling down her cheeks.  

_ Fuck!  What happened?  What’d I do? _

He pulled away, looking down at her to find that she was smiling up at him.  His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, and he brushed stray hair out of her beautiful face as he smiled peacefully down at her.  

This moment, he realized, had happened before.  This moment was so familiar, and he was about to ask about it when there was a loud banging at his door.  

“Elder?” The voice asked at the door.  It was Danse, thank god. He sighed, looking back down at Nora, who was brushing stray strands of his hair from his face.  

“I’m sorry.” He said, leaning down to steal another kiss from her again.  She moaned against his lips, and he moaned in response before they broke the kiss.

“Arthur…” She said as they separated.  They were getting their clothes back to rights, watching each other as they did so, pouting as they covered up skin marked by time, stretchmarks and scars.  “Does this all feel...familiar to you?” She asked, smirking at herself as if she were admitting a silly secret that all her friends would laugh about.  

Arthur stopped cold, looking at her.  “You feel that too?” He asked, visibly stunned.  The feeling spread to Nora now, and they stood there gawking at each other, even as Danse politely knocked on the door again.  

“Just a minute, Danse.” Arthur said, loud enough for Danse to hear.  He advanced to his wife--

Wait.  Why did he…something caught his eye, something metallic that Nora was strapping to her boot.  Was that…?

“Where...did you get that?” He asked, gesturing to it.  She was about to answer, when there was yet another knock on the door.

“You should get that.” She said, before kissing him on the cheek.  She made to leave, but Arthur wasn’t having it.  

“You have every reason to be here.” He said.  “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I know, Arthur.” She said, smiling sadly.  “I have another lead to check out. I’ll be back soon.” 


	13. Chapter 13

A sense of awe was quickly drowned out by sheer disgust as she looked through her binoculars at her next project.

“They’ve had them for a week now.” MacCreedy muttered to her as he looked through his rifle scope down at the meticulous lawn kept by Mr. Gardeners.  “I’ve been coming since I saw them dragged here. The patrols are varied, but the same depending on the day. They’re trying to keep people confused by being random on these fu--uh, fudging patrols.” 

Nora bit her lip, lowering her binoculars.  They had assaultrons, Sentry Bots, and who knew what else in addition to these full patrols.  The info needed to bring them down was just not obtainable from a single week of watching them from a roof, and they would be found out before they even got any closer to breaking the innocents out.  

In short: Nora had  _ nothing.  _ No information that would help break them out, nothing.

“Fuck.” Nora whispered, slowly getting up to sink into a crouch.  Mac had done the same, reaching silently for a paper bag by his side.  He tapped her, holding out a sandwich that was clearly Daisy’s handiwork.

“You need to eat, Boss.” He said, giving her a stern look.  

“I already ate, Mac.” She said, leaning against the chimney of the derelict building they were on.  

“Nora.” He said, looking her in the eye.  “You know I’m not here because I don’t notice nothin’.  Please.”  

She swallowed, then took the damn sandwich.  “Thanks, Bobby.”

“I got your back, boss.” He said, looking back through his scope as he munched.  

“I need to get in there.” Nora said, in between bites.  Bobby looked up at her, his eyebrows raising. “You know it’s true.  We got nothing.”

“Boss...I dunno.” He said, also in between bites.  “I mean, my old boss would tell me to come here to blow off some steam.” He said, almost sheepishly.  “And...he wasn’t talking about...beating things up…”

Nora’s eyebrows knitted together, anger rising within her.  “Wait...you mean there are prisoners in there that are being forced to have sex with their captors?” 

“Yeah.” He said, with a look that told her that he thought she knew.  

“Nope.” Nora said, her sandwich finished.  “I’m going in.” 

“Whoa!  Boss, we--”

“They’ll recognize me, but there is no other option.” She said, putting her hair into a quick ponytail as she began to unequip her weapons.  “I need to get in there, Mac.” She unstrapped the dagger at her ankle, looking at it for one silent moment before handing it to Mac. The A.M. initials were visible in the sunlight, and she  said a little prayer to that weapon that she would return to Arthur one day.

“Wait, boss!” He said, becoming more frantic by the second.  “You--what--no!” He said, thrusting the dagger back at her. “They’ll hurt you!  I won’t let you fucking do this!”

“Language, Mac.” She said, smirking.  She took his hands and put her dagger in them.  “You’re going to need to do a huge favor for me.” She said, her heart sinking.  She could feel the effects of the hottest sex she’d ever had with Arthur beginning to wear off, and she could feel the fever beginning to heat up.  

Cardio or sex?  What would it be this time?

“I need you to go to Hancock.  Go with him to the Railroad, ask for Deacon.  Tell them their Professor needs their help on something big.  Then go to the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.  They are expecting me back before sundown. Tell them…” She said, biting her lip.  “Tell Arthur that I need a week before they come rescue me. Give him the location, and every single detail. If I don’t get word out in one week, tell them to come after me.”

“I’m seriously about to lose my shit, boss.” Mac said.  “Grrrrah! OK! Shit...fuck…”

She gave him a kiss, pulling him into a hug before disappearing down the escape ladder.

_________________________________________________________

 

One could imagine the scene it caused when a certain suave gh oul wearing a tricorn hat and a red coat walked right up to the airport entrance, with a cigarette in his mouth and a mercenary companion at his side.  There was a tension no one could even hope to carve through with a knife, much less a Ripper.  

Luckily, Preston Garvey had just gotten in to see the General himself.  He got them through after greeting them with open arms, making a show of it.  They went up to the Prydwen by vertibird, with Hancock whistling at the Prydwen as he stepped onto its deck.  

“Nora’s not in right now.” Hancock said, taking a drag.  Garvey looked confused.

“Wait...what do you mean?” Garvey asked.  

“You see...she’s in a bit of a self-imposed pickle, ya dig?” He said.  “She sent us to tell the Elder the plan.”

That’s how they ended up in the Elder’s quarters ten seconds from that last comment, and within the next five minutes, the Elder was pacing his quarters.

“God dammit, Nora.” Arthur said, a cigarette between his fingers as well.  So much for quitting. “She is asking me--and the rest of the Brotherhood--to let her be used and abused for one week.” His breathing was controlled.  

Too controlled.

“That’s exactly what she’s asking, _Elder._ ” Hancock said.  The look Arthur gave him would have sent others running for their lives, or had them grovelling in a blink of an eye.  

Hancock kept a mean poker face, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on Arthur’s desk.  “We have someone else on the inside.” He said, leaning against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.  Arthur marvelled on how well the old desk still held, even after last night.

_ Fuck, _ Arthur thought.   _ What was that last night?  What was it to her? Hell, what was it to me?   _ Anger welled within him yet again as he realized someone else would be fucking her if they even lived long enough.  If she was going undercover...she had to let them have their way with her.

“They’re going to rape her.” He said aloud.  He looked back up to Nora’s friends, with anger burning its way into his words.  “They’re going to  _ rape _ her and you want to  _ let _ them?” His tone was seething, boiling, burning, even.  Lava had nothing against the heat he felt at that moment.  

That was until Hancock stepped up, grabbing his cigarette from his fingers and taking a long drag before putting it out.  

“You take her choice away from her,” Hancock began.  “then you’ll be like them.”

“I want to RESCUE her!” He shouted.  He never raised his voice, not like this.  Danse shifted, and he knew that he would be coming over to stand by him if need be.  

Nothing would calm him down now.  Nothing.

“Like I said, Loverboy--” Hancock said, moving to grab his coat.  “we have someone in there, too. He’ll be doing his damndest to keep them off her.  This is her choice, and we need to stick to the plan.” He turned to look back at Arthur,  who was visibly seething. “You are not the only one who is fucking pissed with this bullshit, half-cocked plan of hers.  All of this is fucking  **bullshit.**   But…” He shook his head, letting his anger show for just a second.  “she’s doing this to save as many people as she can.” 

“Honestly, sir,” Danse said, stepping forward, his arms crossed over his chest.  “With her condition…”

“Condition?” Hancock asked, glaring at the Paladin.  

That was when Maxon walked the fuck out of his own room.


	14. Chapter 14

     Welcome back, everyone. :) Today's chapter has some sex with Deacon.  The next few chapters are going to have A TON of sex in it, so please prepare yourselves or skip ahead.  I won't be angry.  Promise.  

     Keep in mind that there are some non-consensual elements in this story.  This is your trigger warning, brought to you by Spacer's Cho--

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The mission had started fast and hard.  

Hancock and that ex-merc kid had barged into the Railroad HQ, and with just one look at the mayor, he knew.  

Something had happened to Nora.  

_ FUCK. _ Deacon struggled to keep his cool as Hancock stormed past Dez, walking up to Deacon and glaring at him.  

“What the fuck happened?” Deacon asked, standing his ground.  The time to look like he didn’t care had vanished with the Mayor’s storming presence, and honestly, he knew it was bad if Hancock was coming to him without Professor.

Without Nora.

“Nora fucking happened.” Hancock seethed.  Deacon snuck a look at the brooding merc at his side, who had angrily lit up a cigarette he had picked up from the ground.  Huh.  

“Tell me where I’m going.” 

As soon as Mac filled him in on the mission--Hancock had to storm off, something about killing something--Deacon was suiting up in a suit of combat armor.  By the time he was done, he looked deplorable enough to blend in with the usual Gunner.

This should have been a cake walk for him...but he could also feel that pure rage bubbling up from where he thought he had it contained.  He had to stop for a quick second to take a breath, to push his anger down to where it should have stayed in the first place.  

The trio peeked around a corner, and Deacon was stunned at such an immaculate place existing in post-war Boston.  How the hell had he  _ missed _ this?  

It had been hidden amongst twists and turns all along, some of which he tried to memorize.  If he got her out before anyone else planned for this mission showed, he  **had** to know how to get them out of there.  

“She said a week…” Mac said.  Deacon’s brows rose sky-high: why the fuck would she need a week?  Deacon shook his head, biting his lips as he checked his weapons--one of which was Nora’s.  Hancock tapped Mac’s shoulder.

“Gotta get to Loverboy.” He said.  Deacon was beyond surprised by Hancock; the mayor hadn’t lit a single cigarette the entire day they had been prepping.  

“Good luck.” Mac said.  Deacon nodded, fresh out of smiles and laughter.  It made it easier to slip into his persona, that was for sure.  

When he knew they were gone, he slipped into the grounds effortlessly, disappearing into a crowd of uniformed gunners.

________________________________________

Nora was floating, tingling...swimming.  The beach she found herself at was sunny, with the sun’s rays lavishing its subjects with much-needed sun.  The breeze was a balm to her on this warm day, as she walked through the sand barefoot. The fabric of her long dress fluttered around her legs as she walked, the breeze combing through her hair.  Her eyes fluttered closed as she stood still, soaking up the sun for a sweet moment. There was laughter--she  _ knew _ that laugh--and when she opened her eyes, there he was.

Nate. 

He was smiling up at her as he held their baby.  Tears filled her eyes as she took a step forward, reaching out to them as a sob erupted from her chest.

The gentle heat of the sun became that same heat of a nuclear blast so suddenly, enveloping Nate and Shaun so quickly that she jolted awake.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, her head throbbing painfully as she took a breath.  The last thing she remembered…

_ Oh. Fuck.  _  The word ‘sluggish’ didn’t even begin to cover how she was feeling.  Her thoughts were dragging as her eyes darted from man to man in the room, all outside the cage she was chained to.

They really saw her as a threat. 

She could work with this.

Her smile could be described as proudly insane as she looked at the man who was undoubtedly in charge here.  

“Ahhhh…” She said, smirking.  “So you  _ do _ know who I am.”  She wiggled just enough so she could make noise with the chains she was wearing.  Never did she look away, even when the coiffed asshole was watching her.

“General Nora of the Minutemen.” He said, in a tone that bragged about the best education caps could buy.  Nora rolled her eyes, knowing she had more schooling than anyone alive on this planet.

She was going to play them like a fiddle.

“How can I help you…” She said, scooting closer to the front door of her cage.  “...gentlemen?” 

The man’s sick mouth tightened into a polite smile as he watched her straighten up on her stool, situating herself as if she were a proper lady.  The pink dress she wore was still in remarkably great shape, despite the specks of blood dotting random spots of the blouse.  

“Why, a lady!” The man said, causing the other men in the cell to laugh.  “Well. I’m surprised. You are not the only one what was very lady-like upon her intake meeting.”

If he kept slipping up like that, she’d be out of there with all of their prisoners and aiming a Fat Man at the pretty palace they--

She held in her surprise, looking around at the place around them.   It wasn’t...flawless like she had thought. She would keep this under her hat for now.

“Welcome to the Resort.” He said, graciously.  “You may call me Mr. Hill. I am in charge of you and the rest of our workers.” Nora raised her brows.

“Workers.” She said flatly.  Hill gave her a pointed look before continuing his speech.

“We at the Resort have obtained you to serve our protectors, and as long as you keep them happy--” He smiled, as if he were bestowing a kindness on her.  “--they will keep protecting us. Everyone here has a job to do.” He said, bringing out a clipboard and a pencil. “Because of your...reputation with our protectors...well.” He said, almost nervously.  “You’ve been known for your acts of violence.” 

_ Great. My mission is over before it even began. _

“I understand.” She said, slipping into her lawyer voice.  

“Oh!  No, we do still have quite the position for you.” He said, smiling.  “Originally, we were going to place you in the Arena.” He said. Nora mentally crossed her fingers for that.  “However...because you’ve killed so many of their friends...well. They want to be compensated through  _ other _ acts that are not violent on your part.”

_ Goddammit. _ Nora controlled her expressions and pushed her feelings and the bubbling bile back where it belonged.  Forcing a clueless expression onto her face, she quelled those expressions as she spoke up.

“You mean...do they want me to cook for them?” She asked.  The others in there with him--they were actually pretty good looking, even for gunner guards--snickered as they played cards, shaking their heads.  Mr. Hill looked embarrassed.

“No, Ms. Nora.” He said.  “You will be exclusively serving them sexually for as long as they demand you.” He said.  “And, like I said, with you being popular…”

There was a fire that started within her that she wasn’t too proud of at the mere mention of sex.  Part of her allowed her to be surprised, and she was speechless as Mr. Hill was reading off her first assignment.

Their new general would be first.  He was already at the Resort, and he was waiting for her in her room.  

She had a room.

Fuck.

“You will be escorted up to him.” He said.  “We hope you don’t hurt anyone, seeing as others will die for your actions.  Not only will you be punished, one of your fellow workers will be killed.”

One of the guards, a silent one that looked remarkably familiar, unlocked the cage door and her restraints.  From beneath his sunglasses, she could almost see the usual smirk that crinkled them when they were off on adventures together.  

But that smirk was not there.  God, no, it wasn’t. His hands trembled as he unshackled her.  

It was never fear that made him shake or tremble.  Not even in the least.  

It was pure rage.

“Make sure she gets there, soldier.” Mr. Hill said before leaving.  The other two men playing cards at the table smirked, oogling her from where they sat.

Deacon was almost crushing her arm in his grip as he lead her to an elevator, pressing the button when they were in.  

“I could have taken the mission.” Deacon said.  “You know it’s my schtick.” 

“And let you get all the sex?” She said, smirking.  “Come  _ on. _ ” 

“We’re all fucking worried.” He said.  He was so angry.

“My body.  My rules.” She said.  With a growl, he pressed the stop elevator button, turned to her and pressed her against the elevator wall.  He ripped his shades off.

“Not when  THEY have you!” He said, harshly.  She could see the rage in his eyes, in how he moved when he pressed her against the wall.  “Goddammit, Nora!” He hissed, leaning in, brushing his lips against her neck. Her eyes widened.

“D-” She began, her wrists above her head, his hands locking them in place.  

“They have cameras everywhere.” He said, pointedly, as he transferred both of her wrists to one of his large hands.  The other hand roamed her body, down from her shoulder to her hips. She shivered, arching against him as she felt that feverish feeling picking up again.

Oh, shit.  That stupid hormone thing was back again.  

“Is this what you want them to do to you?” He asked, looking into her eyes. His hand pushed her dress up, exposing her thigh just long enough for Deacon to grasp it.  Nora moaned aloud, already wet enough.  

“It’ll be worse for you, Nora.” He growled into her ear as he pressed himself against her.  She gasped as she felt the length of him against her wetness, her eyes finding his. This couldn’t be him…

“Deacon…” She whispered.  He let go of her hand, and the next moment she was pressed against the wall with her legs around his waist.  His hands her gripping her thighs as he grinded himself against her through their clothes. He looked at her, his pupils blown wide.  Nora snapped out of it just long enough to realize that the pheromones coming from her were enough to turn any man into an animal.

She alone had the control.  Nora gasped, thinking of Arthur, thinking of how sane he had been even when he was exposed to those effects.  

Deacon had turned into a sex-driven maniac.  

“Deacon.” She whispered into his ear, still keeping up with the guise of giving herself to him.  He was working her underwear off and unzipping himself, and she knew he would absolutely regret it if she didn’t stop them now.  

She looked over to see that she was within reaching distance of the elevator button.  

“Don’t you even think about it.” He growled, grabbing one of her hands.  She panted against his lips before knowing what she had to do next.

“I love you, Deacon.” She said, surprising him as she kissed him.  He didn’t notice her press the button as they shared a slow, burning kiss filled with absolute longing and need.  Her heart pounded as her mind was completely swept away by her illness, her mind muddled and near gone as their tongues danced, and she could feel the head of Deacon’s cock begin to bury itself into her.

Nora was amazed by the feel of his very large, girthy cock stretching her as she felt his hips push into her.  She broke the kiss just long enough to breathe, hearing the elevator ding before the doors creaked open.  

No one was there, thank fuck, but that brought Deacon back to himself just as he had hilted within her.  

“What...the...fuck.” Deacon said.  Nora had never seen him shocked before, but she could only think so far ahead of that fever sickness.  He withdrew himself immediately, shaking his head as he got himself back to who he was.

Things would never be the same again.

Nora could barely think as some other bodyguard came to collect her.

“Reggie!  You dog!” The man said, slapping Deacon on the shoulder.  Deacon was embarrassed, and thought to laugh.

“She’s good, man.” He said.  She could feel the disgust pouring off of him for this man.  Or...was it disgust he had with himself?

“Can’t wait to try her.” He said, smirking as he grabbed Nora.  “Later, man.” 

She looked back to see him watching her as the elevator closed in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back to this series. :) Let's get started.

_______________________________________________________________

 

The large, ornate doors closed with a finality that made her have to take a moment to get her bearings.  

“She’s here, sir.” Her escort said into the bedroom area.  

“Leave us.” A gruff, deep voice said from within.  “Go find your own, Manson.”

“Thank you, sir!” He walked by Nora on his way out, but not without groping her ass.  

Nora’s time was running out before the fever completely took hold.  At least she wouldn’t have to wait for long...or would she?

Her breathing quickened as she walked closer in the darkened corridor, her hips swaying as she approached.   Closer, ever closer...until she was at the ornate door leading toward the bedroom. Morning light poured in from the floor-to-ceiling windows of what would be her room for however long until she got every scrap of information she needed.  She pushed the door open, her eyes darting around to see she was alone. As if in a trance, she walked to one of the windows that looked out over the city.  

Of course.  They wanted her to watch the city she’d worked so hard to save burn as she was dying on the inside within these walls.

_Joke's on you..._ she thought as she uncomfortably rubbed her thighs together, now unable to think about anything other than Deacon and how unexpected their encounter was.

 

This was something they had always avoided talking about. She bit her lip as she felt the fever begin to take little pieces of her mind as it ramped up, holding her thoughts hostage until it got what it needed.

She didn’t hear the footsteps of the man she was booked with until she was taking a glass of wine he was offering her.  Her eyes flicked up, stunned by how well-groomed this older man was.  

Why the hell was he in a band full of ex-raiders and all around assholes?  Her mind normally would have reasoned this whole tangled web out, but everything was becoming more and more fuzzy.  Her body  _ begged _ for his, and she could feel herself becoming wetter.  

He had graying hair, a mustache and a beard.  His eyes were an alluring brown, and he was built like an ox.  His shirt was unbuttoned, hanging open to show his muscles.  

“General.” He said, clinking his glass against hers.  She treated him in kind, taking a sip from the wineglass.  There was a tinge of something oversweet in it, something she knew to be some sort of...drug.

“Calmex?” She asked, looking back at him.  His eyes widened along with a smirk.  

“I thought so too.” He said, dumping his own glass onto a plant nearby.  He held his hand out for hers, which she passed to him.  

Fuck.  She was slipping, and if she didn’t do something about that soon...she would be utterly useless.  She felt her thoughts spiraling out of control, feeling her face flushing and her heart racing. She could feel her wetness trickling down her thighs as she turned to face him.

The look she saw in his eyes was primal; that same look Deacon had in his as he slid himself into her.  She felt her nipples stand up, hidden by her new bra from Fallon’s.  

But that didn’t matter, because in less than an eye blink he had her against the glass as he ripped her clothes off, the air on her skin now so cold it made her shiver.  He had his big, thick cock out as he did spot-on what Deacon had minutes before.  

Except he was rougher, and so ready to take her.  He was fucking her roughly against the glass, spreading her legs so she could be taken without second thought with no room to wiggle out.  His hands were on her ass, and she was hanging on to the curtains as he took her.

It didn’t hurt or suck, but…

She missed Arthur.  She worried, even with her enemy inside of her, using her, that he would hate her for her decision.  

She hated herself for letting Deacon take her farther than he ever wanted.  

Maybe she didn’t deserve friends.

Instead of resisting, she wrapped her arms around her enemy, kissing him as he fucked her against the windows.  

Arthur didn’t care for her like that.  He was just...there when she needed him.  Hell, he was a damn good lay. He knew exactly what to do, but…

Why did it feel like he knew what to do with her because they’ve been together before?  

Why did it feel like they were connected?  Nora couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that thought.  When had she become so soft?  

Wishful thinking...had to be.

The man kissed her back, their tongues locking together as he lifted her from the window and carried them over to the large bed.  He lay her down, not once separating them as he took his time with her.

“I’m Nora.” She whispered against his lips in between thrusts.  He moaned, sitting up and sliding deeper within her.  

“Sergei.” He said, pulling her knees up to rest over his shoulders.  She moaned loudly as he pounded her cervix, grabbing the bed sheets as she could feel her orgasm building.  He was becoming louder as well, pounding her through her orgasm when it arrived. She shattered, screaming as he kept pace.  He came around her second orgasm, feeling her squeezing around him as he did.  

What was meant to be a so-called punishment was honestly the best free-for-all she could have asked for.

“You should join us.” Sergei said, looking at her.  His hands roved her soft and marred skin, running over stretch marks and scars, both new and old.  “I remember seeing you work against my men.” He said, smirking. Nora raised her brows.

“Wait...you are looking at the slaughter of your men fondly?” She asked, very confused.  He shook his head.

“No, Nora.” He said, looking into her eyes.  “I’m looking at your  _ work _ like a fellow artist would look at another painter’s work.”

She honestly had nothing to say to that.  His eyes flicked down as his hand went back to her stomach to caress the stretch marks there.  

“So it’s true.” He said.  “You really have lost a son.”

That’s when she sighed, the post-coitus magic clearly over.

“I trust there is a point to this conversation?” She asked.  

“We can help you find him.” He said, kissing each and every stretch mark.  She almost wanted to laugh in his face, but resisted the urge. She was already closer to reaching him than anyone in the Commonwealth.  What made him think he would be helping her? It would be the other way around, at that point.

“What are you offering?” She asked as he kissed lower.  

“Lead by my side.” He said.  

“At what cost?” She asked.  He smirked up at her before he began to suck at her clit.  She moaned, arching her back.

“We get the Institute’s quarters when you make a move.” He said, in between sucking.  Luckily, the fever had already been treated, which meant her mind was clear, and vividly so.  

But she had people to save.  If she gave that fact away so soon…

“I have some reservations as well.” She said.  

“I wasn’t finished, General.” His deep voice vibrated juuuuust right against her clit, which made her purr in response.  “Then we take over the Minutemen.” 

And like that, he lost her.

“Great talk.” She said, rolling her eyes.  “While I am a prisoner here, I am no longer their general.” She said.  “Just a whore.” She said, looking down at him. “ _ For everyone _ who demands me.” She said.  “That’s including all of your men.”

“You could have easily escaped this entire time.” He said, bringing a long, thick finger to brush against her slick folds, which were still covered with his cum.  “But here you are...fucking me like you mean it.” He pushed his cum back into her with his middle finger, causing Nora to bite back a moan, or a scream. She had no idea which one it would have been.  

“What if I told you…” She said.  “...that I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first spied you through my scope when you were admiring my work?” She asked.  

Ahhh, yes.  That raised his brows.  Those sexy, thick brows of his.

“I   _ knew _ we were being watched.” He said, smirking up at her.  She bit her lip as he curled his finger towards him, touching that g-spot before it did the same motion again.  “Give me time to clear you…” He said, lust coming back full-force into his gaze. “Until then...you are exclusively  **mine** .  If anyone else fucks you, they answer to  **me.** ” He rose to crawl over her, his lips lowering to her ear.  “Understand?” 

“Mmmmm.”  She said, her voice low.  She could feel his cock against her belly.  

“Good girl.” He growled into her ear.  “On your knees.” 

Something within her cried with joy.

________________________________________

 

 


End file.
